The Essence of All Power
by Another Perfect Lie
Summary: Aura, the ultimate power. But in the wrong hands, the ultimate evil. When the supposedly vanquished Rocket Gang resort to terrible measures to regain power, it's up to three heroes to stop them and save their friend.
1. Chapter 1

**The Essence of All Power**

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to contstantly do this? Neither Erin or Bolt own Pokemon. Sad, isn't it?

**Warning:** This story is rated T and it will contain some violence as well. If you don't like that sort of thing, I advise you not to read this story.

**Pairings:** Mostly Pearlshipping (Satoshi/Hikari) with minor Questshipping (Kenta/Marina) & Contestshipping (Shuu/Haruka)

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Suspense/Romance

**Summary:** Aura, the ultimate power. But in the wrong hands, the ultimate evil. When the supposedly vanquished Rocket Gang resort to terrible measures to regain power, it's up to three heroes to stop them and save their friend.

_(A/N: Just so you guys know, I'm not stealing this story from BreakinDawn. This is the shared account of BreakinDawn, EarthBolt-Infinite, and Kariie24. We moved this story to this account is all._

_Does anyone think it's unfair how Satoshi lost two freaking legendary Pokemon? I mean, that Darkrai is bad enough but a Latios too? Who would have he have sent out next? Mewtwo? Or Arceus? That is so not fair_! _Ughh, what's with these writers? Why do they always have him lose? Ok, I'll shut up about that now._

_Well, here's chapter 1 of The Essence of All Power. Enjoy 8D..)_

* * *

**The Scene: Nagisa City**

"Wow, it sure has been a while since we've been back here." A young girl with blue hair said as she and her two traveling companions; a young raven-haired boy, and a medium height teenage boy.

The black-haired boy named Satoshi, who has a Pikachu perched on his shoulder, nodded. Satoshi was a boy who dreamed to be the best and nothing but the best. Having won the Orange Islands tournament and reaching top eight in the Saiyu Conference and the Shirogane Conference, and top sixteen in the Sekiei Conference, he's already become quite the Pokemon Trainer. He wore a red hat with the emblem of a blue Pokéball and a black band across the middle, and on his hands, he wore black fingerless gloves with a green outline. He wore a white T-shirt beneath a blue-collared shirt with a yellow stripe curving across the top, blue jeans, and a pair of red and black sneakers.

"Takeshi, where is the Pokemon Center again?" The blue-haired girl, Hikari, asked. She and Satoshi are exactly the same age. Unlike Satoshi, she competed in Super Contests and aimed to become a top Contest Coordinator, like her mother. She has dark blue eyes, two hair clips to keep her long blue hair back, and a white hat with the pink half of a Pokèball emblemized right in the center. She wore a tight back shirt, an extremely short skirt, long, black stocking that reached before her knees, and a pair of pink boots. Around her neck, she wore a pink scarf, and she wore a pink Pokètch, a high tech watch, around her wrist.

The oldest one, a medium height young man named Takeshi who already had traveled through three regions with the Sinnoh Region being his fourth, took out a electronic device called a Pokegear that looks like a large watch, "it should be around here somewhere." He has brown spiky hair, dark tan skin and his eyes refused to come out of a slit-like appearance. He wore a green T-shirt with an orange and brown vest over it, a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of light blue and white sneakers.

The trio had just made it back to Nagisa City after Satoshi competed in the Suzuran Conference but lost in the final round. One thing he was happy about is that he had finally beat his rival, Shinji. He had battled Shinji several times in the past and this was the first time he had ever won any of their battles. After that, Shinji had gained some respect for Satoshi and the two had somewhat became friends.

The trainer that had knocked him out was an astounding trainer named Benjiro. He could see how good of trainer Benjiro was and he felt that he deserved the victory. The outcome of the battle didn't seem to bother him one bit.

"I wonder how Denji-san is doing." Satoshi said, looking up at the sky. "Maybe we should stop by the gym and say hi before we leave."

"Yeah, we should," Takeshi said, looking at his travel mates.

Both Satoshi and Hikari nodded in agreement. "Yeah," they said in unison before the trio made their way through Nagisa City towards the Pokemon Center.

_Should I tell them now?_ Satoshi thought to himself, looking at both Hikari and Takeshi. _I wonder if they'll come with me? Well, I'll never know unless I ask. _He had been thinking about this subject for a long time too. After Enishida, the owner of the Kanto Battle Frontier, had told him they opened a Battle Frontier in Joto, he became very excited. He really wanted to go challenge the Battle Frontier. Plus, he would get the chance to go back to Joto. He really wants to go.

But at the same time, he was worried. He couldn't help but wonder if Takeshi and Hikari would go with him. He's really enjoyed his journey in Shinou and he has such a good friends in Takeshi and Hikari, he really would like them to go with him.

But then again, the choice was theirs.

**The Scene: Nagisa City Pokemon Center**

The three friends walked into the Pokemon Center, to see a young, beautiful woman behind the counter with pink hair. "Konichiwa." Satoshi said as the three made their way to the counter.

"AHH! Joy-San!" Takeshi exclaimed and ran towards the young beautiful nurse, accidentally pushing Satoshi to the ground by doing so. He grabbed her hand in his as he got down his knee. "The angels of fate have brought us here together today. Surely, this means a romantic dinner for two- ACKK!" He stopped abruptly, falling to the ground face first. His own Pokemon, Gureggru, appeared behind him, snickering as he fell to the ground. Gureggru grabbed his foot and dragged him away while the nurse looked on.

Neither Satoshi or Hikari had seen it though. Hikari was a little busy helping Satoshi up after he got knocked to the ground by Takeshi. "Satoshi, Daijobou?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so," Satoshi said, bring himself into sitting up position. Hikari knelt down behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders. "My head is really pounding though." Satoshi said, clutching his head with his hand.

"Oh my," The young nurse said as she came over and examined Satoshi. "Are you ok?"

Satoshi looked up at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"That was a nasty fall," she said, checking him over. "You sure you're gonna be fine?"

Satoshi stood up and turned around to look at her. Pikachu had jumped back up on Satoshi's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"By any chance, you guys wouldn't happen to be Satoshi, Hikari, and Takeshi, would you?" The nurse asked them.

Takeshi, having waited out the effects of Gureggru's Poison Jab attack, recalled Gureggru to his Pokeball and walked over to Satoshi, Hikari, and the nurse. "Yes, we are."

"Oh, I've been looking for you guys," she said and smiled, looking over at Takeshi. "Takeshi, your parents called looking for you earlier. They told me to have you call them as soon as you stopped by the Pokemon Center."

Takeshi looked at confused. "Oh, did they say what it was about?"

Joy shook her head, "no, I'm sorry. They didn't mention that," she said, looking up at him. "They just told me to tell you that it's important."

"I better go call them," Takeshi said, turning around. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Both Satoshi and Hikari nodded. "Yeah, we'll be here. We're not going anywhere." Satoshi said as Takeshi walked away from them, towards the phones.

Satoshi took a seat on the couch. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder on right onto his lap. Hikari took a seat next to him with Pochama in her arms. "I wonder why Takeshi's parents called him." he said, looking over at Hikari.

Hikari smiled. "Daijobou, Satoshi," she said, using her popular phrase. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right." Satoshi said, looking over at Hikari. _Should I tell her now? _He thought to himself_. I wonder if she would to come to Johto with me._

Hikari looked at Satoshi, "Hey Satoshi," she said, catching his attention. He looked at her. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've decided that I want to go to Joto and compete in the Contests there."

Satoshi looked at her excitedly, "That's great, Hikari. You should," she's going to Joto. Should I ask her to travel with me? "Hey Hikari, I've decided to go to travel Joto too. Enishida told me about the Joto Battle Frontier and I think I want to go give it a shot."

Hikari beamed at Satoshi excitedly. "You should. Go for it. You want to travel Joto with me Satoshi?"

Satoshi smiled and looked at her. "I was going to ask you that," he laughed. Hikari laughed as well, "But yeah, I'd like to travel with you again."

"So that settles it, we're going to Joto?" Hikari asked, earning a nod for Satoshi. "Yes, I'm so happy now."

With that, Takeshi came back over to the two. He looked like something was troubling him too. Both Satoshi and Hikari grew worried about him when they saw his face. "Is there something bothering you Takeshi?" Satoshi asked him.

"My parents are going on a cruise for a while," he said, looking away from them.

Hikari looked at him, she didn't understand what was bothering him. "What's so bad about that?"

"They want me to come home and take over as the gym leader while they're away." He said in a sad tone. He couldn't bring himself to look at Satoshi.

Oh," Satoshi and Hikari looked sadly. Yeah, they knew that their travels with Takeshi wouldn't last forever. He's been such a good friend to them. They didn't want him to leave. But it seems like he didn't have a choice. They understood that he had to go back home but that doesn't mean that they wanted him too.

"I'm sorry, guys," Takeshi said, looking up at them. "I don't have a choice. I have to go back." Satoshi and Hikari nodded. They understood. "My ferry leaves tomorrow morning. I'm sorry."

"Daijobou, Takeshi," Hikari said, "It's not your fault. We understand," she looked over at Satoshi, who nodded in agreement. "Satoshi and I are going to travel the Joto region. It would have been nice if you could come but you need to go back to the gym. We understand."

"Thanks guys," Takeshi looked over at them. "I guess we only have one more day together."

Both Satoshi and Hikari nodded. This was all really happening. Takeshi had to resume his duties as gym leader and he had to go back to Kanto. They looked at each other sadly.

...

**The Scene: Mt. Suribachi**

Many would probably say the Joto Region was free of any major criminal activities these days and for the most part, it was the truth.

Until years ago, however, Joto had been plagued by the heinous activities of the nefarious Rocket Gang. It had originated in Kanto, but it's evil influence had extended to it's sister region as well. They now treated Joto as their center of operations because of it's more prominent status.

The organization's leader, Sakaki, had imposed a cold fear over the citizens of Joto by dispatching many of his agents to steal, not only valuables, but Pokemon.

This is where the officials began to look upon the Rocket Gang as a threat. Since the dawn of crime, no group had been so bold as to steal Pokemon. Many considered the wonderful creatures a way of life. In the case of Trainers and Coordinators, that was the case.

But the Rocket Gang met police opposition with equal force when necessary, otherwise making use of their notoriously well-hidden bases. More than once, a simple street shop could be found sheltering members of the criminal gang.

But then, almost suddenly, this infamous group was put to an end by perhaps the most unlikely person possible. A mere boy.

A Pokemon trainer of no more than fourteen, had _single-handedly _infiltrated the Rocket Gang HQ hidden in Kogane City and defeated Sasaki himself in battle. Stunned and in complete disarray, the gang had been disbanded. Scattered. They were nothing more than petty pockets of crime which the police could easily control.

Perhaps it was no surprise when the very same boy ascended to the title of Champion of the Joto Region. He was gladly welcomed and now led a glorious life.

This was the public story. The present truth was known to none.

In the depths of the fiery Mt. Suribachi, no one would guess that evil was beginning to brew...

The mountain had long been a landmark of the Joto region. People often found themselves both awed and frightened of it for it's rare but violent volcanic activity.

Still, it wasn't as if people weren't frightened beyond passing through it once in a while. Or at least, that was how it _used _to be.

Visitors would often be confused about the lack of tourists even near the mountain. When asked, locals would simply say: "You haven't heard the rumors?" and then scurry off. Rumors indeed had plagued Joto, but very few would suspect the purpose behind them.

The so-called rumors suggesting that the mountain was more unstable than before, and that a powerful Pokemon now wandered the caverns within were no more than lies. Lies, spread by the remnant of the Rocket Gang.

For not all had abandoned the organization. Two of the more resourceful agents had been united under a more patient, subtle leader than Sasaski called Apollo. They were only three, but Apollo felt numbers were irrelevant now. It was best to operate covertly with what little resources they had left.

Despite their admittedly poor situation, Apollo intended to revive the Rocket Gang with a single mighty blow to the Joto Region. His new employees, codenamed Buson and Basho, had stayed true to the legacy of the Rocket Gang, creating small pockets of chaos wherever they could without being compromised.

Now, with Buson and Basho before him, in a deep chamber in Mt. Suribachi, Apollo was saying, "I applaud your efforts, my dear friends." He walked over to a fairly large machine in the middle of the large cavern. "This is indeed a fine product of engineering, more than worthy of the Rocket Gang." The walls of the chamber were a rusty brown and veins of lava could be seen cutting through the rock at multiple points. It was hot and stuffy, but the criminals had more important things to worry about.

"It's what we do, sir." Buson replied gruffly. "But now that we've completed our work on this... thing, I think you should explain what you plan to _do _with it. Not only did we build it, we sacrificed much secrecy retrieving needed parts from throughout Joto."

Apollo was silent for a few seconds, then looked at Basho. "What comes to your mind when you look at this machine, Basho?"

After studying the mechanism, the long-haired criminal turned to Apollo. "Well, there seems to be an enormous amount of energy being focused on that pad." He pointed at a large, alloy pad positioned under focusing beams. "In addition to that, there is an empty compartment here, which is placed in a rather vital position." He took a deep breath. "Sir, I would guess this is used to materialize, in full form, a living thing from what was at first a mere fragment."

Apollo laughed, but it was not a mocking laugh. "Very good, Basho, it is clear you knew what you were doing."

"So, what then?" Buson inquired. "Are you planning to summon a Pokemon of great power?"

"It seems I chose the right people for this job. Bravo, gentlemen." Apollo commended. The duo of Buson and Basho did nothing to acknowledge this compliment. Apollo continued, "For years we have worked on this machine -years that shall prove to be worthwhile, I assure you- and you have loyally carried out my wishes. For that, I thank you."

"You seem dependable." Buson said. "That's enough for us, since Sasaski is no longer in power. In addition to that, your fellow Executives have been captured by the blasted officials."

"True." Apollo allowed. "They were careless, reckless. I shall not make their mistakes. Back to the subject of this machine's purpose; I plan to focus an extraordinary amount of energy which will create an entirely perfect clone of a Pokemon from even the smallest amount of DNA in this very room." The other two raised their eyebrows, either impressed or under the impression this was a fool's hope.

Then, Apollo sighed. "But, I fear these years have construction have not solved the problem I face: I have heard of no source of energy in Joto, natural or artificial, which can hope to achieve the magnitude of power we require. Not even the fires of this mountain will suffice." He gestured around the chamber.

"What about the DNA of the Pokemon we need?" Basho asked.

"That will not be an issue." Reaching into a pocket of his long-worn uniform, Apollo withdrew a small, but tough-looking, keypad-locked box.

Entering the code he alone knew, the box opened and the Executive took out a small green scale, lined with bright yellow.

"This magnificent object," Apollo explained. "is a scale of the Pokemon who rules the heavens above. He who rests in the Ozone layer; Rayquaza, Lord of the Sky." He stared at the sparkling dragon scale, no doubt imagining what he could achieve if his plan was successful. "Think! With such a power at our command, the Rocket Gang shall be reunited, with me at it's head and you at my sides!"

"Rayquaza would indeed be a great asset to our cause." Buson nodded. "Provided we can control it."

"Well, even I can only guess why exactly it will obey; these blueprints merely state it is so." Reaching into another pocket, Apollo pulled out a small holoprojector, which displayed a fully three-dimensional image of the machine which now stood fully-constructed in this very chamber. "I wonder why this was never constructed in the first place, seeing how I retrieved it from the abandoned HQ in Kogane. Aside from the power requirements, of course..."

After nearly a full minute of silence, Basho spoke, "So... how to you intend to find a suitable power source? Sir?" He added when Apollo did not respond.

"That is the question I have been working on for as long as we have been working on this." He waved a hand at the summoner. "I have come to the conclusion that we cannot do it alone" He held up a hand before either of them could bring up the obvious question. "I am well aware our list of supporters is very thin. Even if there are still agents truly devoted to our organization, I do not expect any to have knowledge on this particular matter. No..." He walked over to the machine, running a hand over it's sleek surface. "We require help from the greater minds of this world."

"What? The Pokemon Professors?" Buson chuckled. "Somehow, I doubt we'll get their aid through negotiations."

"If that is the case, then we shall turn to _aggressive _negotiations. But I intend to present Professor Yukinari Okido with an offer he won't soon refuse." Apollo declared.

"Okido? The Professor of Kanto?" Buson asked. "Is that wise? To travel while the organization is in such a dire situation?"

"If I was willing to take risks, I may have decided to head to Wakaba Town to visit Professor Utsugi." Apollo explained, "Okido definitely has the highest reputation amongst the Professors. If we intend to find a power source potent enough to operate this machine, I feel he will be the one to act. For if there is a power source of such power -and I assume there is- it will be either of natural or philosophical nature."

"Philosophical?" Basho asked, raising his eyebrows.

Apollo smiled. "Of course. Never underestimate the capabilities of the Original One. He must have created a power above all others available to humans, even if not readily." He began pacing the length of the chamber. "I assume we still have salvageable disguises available." The others nodded. "Good. You may leave the prospect of transportation to me."

He walked over and sat down at the only terminal they had managed to salvage and began typing, a small smile on his face. "For at first light tomorrow, my friends, we make for Masara Town of Kanto."

* * *

**Well, that's it. For now at least. As for the translation, you guys know who Satoshi, Hikari, and Takeshi are? If you don't, you don't deserve to call yourself a Pokemon fan. **

**Apollo: Archer  
Buson: Attila  
Basho: Hun  
Masara Town: Pallet Town  
Nagisa City: Sunyshore City  
Kogane City: Goldenrod City  
Mt. Suribachi: Mt. Mortar  
Professor Okido: Professor Oak  
Professor Utsugi: Professor Elm  
Sakaki: Giovanni  
Denji: Volkner**

**If I missed any, just let me know. OK? I don't about EarthBolt-Infinite but this is my first time writing a story using the Japanese names. I've always wanted to use the Japanese names but I was so used to the English ones so I said, "what the heck? why not use the Japanese names?" so please kind.**

**Satoshi: So you're writing this story with the noob?**

**Bolt: HEYY!**

**Erin: Yeah, this story will be written with him. You got a problem with that? **

**Satoshi: *shakes his head***

**Erin: And don't call him a noob. He's awesome. **

**Bolt: Thanks Erin :D**

**Erin: No prob. *smiles* Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Just so you know, EarthBolt100 wrote the Rocket Gang part of the chapter. **

**Hikari: I don't know about everyone else but I personally thought it was awesome. I can't wait to find out what happens next.**

**Erin: Well, you're just gonna have to wait to find that out. I'm not gonna spoil it for you.**

**Bolt: Bye peeps.**

**Erin: Yeah, what he said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys. So here's the second chapter of The Essence of All Power. For my benefit, I'm listing the Pokemon of Satoshi and Hikari so you guys aren't confused while reading the story, ok?**

**Satoshi: Pikachu, Buoysel, Fukarmaru, Lizardon, Dodiatose, Ohsubame**  
**Hikari: Pochama, Eifie, Mammoo, Mimirol, Pachirisu, Eteboth**

**I know that these teams aren't exactly accurate and Hikari doesn't have an Eifie but bear with me, ok? Eifie is my favorite Pokemon ever so I couldn't leave it out.**

**Hikari: So, why did you guys me an Eifie anyway?**

**Erin: Were you paying attention? I said Eifie is my favorite Pokemon so I couldn't leave it out.**

**Hikari: Oh sorry.**

**Bolt: Why don't we go on with the story?**

**Erin: Yeah, we should. Satoshi, you can do the honors.**

**Satoshi: Neither Erin or EarthBolt100 own us so no suing is needed.**

**Erin: Great Job, now on with the story.**

* * *

"Well guys, I guess this is it." Takeshi sadly said to Satoshi and Hikari, both of whom stood directly in front of him.

Both Satoshi and Hikari solemnly nodded. They both they knew this day would come eventually but it was the day that they dreaded. Takeshi, who was like an older brother to the both them, had to leave to go back to Nibi City to resume his duties as the town's Gym Leader and couldn't travel with them to the Joto region. Although they knew that their travels with Takeshi wouldn't be forever, neither had planned for this day to come so soon. They relied on Takeshi a lot so not having him around would be weird for the two.

It would just be very weird without having Takeshi around.

"The ferry will leave any second now." Takeshi said, looking down. "It's time, guys."

Satoshi nodded, "yeah, we know. Take care of yourself and your brothers and sisters."

"You know I will, Satoshi." Takeshi said, trying to hold a laugh back. He then held his hand for Satoshi to shake. "But I really will miss you guys. Good luck in the Joto Battle Frontier."

Satoshi gave a sad smile and took his hand. "Thanks Takeshi. Hikari and I will stop by and visit someday."

"Please do," Takeshi said and smiled. "You know you're always welcome." He turned to Hikari, "good luck in the Joto Contests." He held his hand for her to shake as well.

Hikari closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Takeshi," she said, shaking his hand. "I'll do my best."

"Take care of yourselves, guys." Takeshi sadly said. "Pikachu, Pochama, that goes for you two as well. I'll miss you guys."

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Pocha."

"We will, Takeshi." Satoshi and Hikari said in unison.

"Daijobu, Takeshi. You know that, we'll be fine" Hikari said, "you take care of yourself as well."

Takeshi nodded, "I will. I'll see you later, guys." He said, holding his hand for both Satoshi and Hikari to shake before he boarded the ferry.

Satoshi and Hikari both watched him get on the ferry. _Takeshi really left, _Satoshi thought to himself, looking at Hikari. _Things sure are going to be different without him around._ He nervously scratched the back of his neck. _Well, I did travel the Orange Islands with Kenji and Kasumi. Takeshi wasn't there then. I'm sure Hikari and I will be fine._

_I really can't believe this, _Hikari thought to herself. _Takeshi really left. This journey is gonna be a lot different. _She looked over at Takeshi and smile, which he didn't see. _Well, as long as I have Satoshi by my side, I'll be fine. _

Hikari looked over at Satoshi and she could tell that he's worried. "Hey Satoshi," she said, catching his attention. "Are you ok?"

Satoshi nodded and looked towards her. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Hikari asked. _He's lying straight through his teeth. I can tell._

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah honestly," he said and smiled. "I've just been thinking of what awaits us in Joto."

Hikari nodded to him in understanding. Yeah, she's been wondering the same thing. "Yeah, me too," she said, looking at him. "But don't worry. As long as we're together, we can get through any kind of trouble in a pinch."

"Yeah, you're right." Satoshi said before looking over at a ferry. "Shouldn't we get on the ferry?"

Hikari nodded, "yeah, we probably should." she said and she and Satoshi boarded their ferry to the Joto region.

Satoshi smiled and watched from their ferry as Takeshi's ferry took off. This journey was gonna be a lot different then both him and Hikari had planned, especially without Takeshi around.

**The Scene: The ferry to the Joto region**

Both Hikari and Satoshi stood next to each other looking over the railing as the ferry brought them to the Joto region. Hikari held her Pochama in her arms and Pikachu was on top of Satoshi's head while they all looked out at the water.

"Hey Satoshi," Hikari said, breaking the silence between them. "I'm really nervous. This is the first time I've ever been out of the Shinou Region. I wonder what things are like in Joto."

"I've been there before," Satoshi said, looking at Hikari. "The Joto region's nice. You'll see what it's like. Don't be nervous. Believe me, I was nervous to after I left Kanto. You're gonna be fine, Hikari, especially since you have me with you."

Hikari smiled, "Arigatou Satoshi."

"No problem," Satoshi said, "what are friends for?"

Hikari smiled and nodded before she went back to looking at the ocean. Yeah, she really enjoyed having Satoshi around. He's one of her best friends. He's been such a good friend to her and she relies on him a lot. He's saved her more times then she can remember. She's so lucky to have such a great friend in her life.

"Wow!" A shrill voice came from behind them, snapping Hikari out of her thoughts. Both she and Satoshi turned around to see a young girl, about the same age as them, with blue hair and fair skin to match her green eyes perfectly, came up to them. She wore a tight pink long sleeved beneath a white half-jacket, a pair of black and gray biker shorts, and a pair of black, gray and pink sneaks. On her head, she wore a gray hate that covered the back of her head. "Your Pikachu is just the cutest thing. So cute and very well trained. Fate must have smiled upon you to give you a Pokemon this cute. Wow!"

Satoshi and Hikari looked at each other with a 'what the heck?' look written all over their faces while this girl, who they've never met before, admired his Pikachu.

"Marina!" another voice came and Satoshi and Hikari saw a young boy about the same age as them walking over to them. He had navy blue hair capped beneath an yellow and black hat, which was facing in the opposite direction. He wore a black T-shirt underneath a red and white hoodie, yellow and black shorts, and a pair of yellow and black sneakers. "What are you doing?" he asked the girl before he looked over at Satoshi and Hikari. "I'm sorry about her. She gets that way when she sees an adorable Pokemon."

Both Satoshi and Hikari smiled. "No, it's ok." they both said in unison.

"I'm Kenta and this is Marina. We're both from Wakaba Town in the Joto region." He said, holding his hand out for Satoshi to shake.

Satoshi smiled and took his hand. "I'm Satoshi and I'm from Masara Town in the Kanto region." He looked next to him where Hikari stood. "This is Hikari. She's from Futaba Town in the Shinou region."

Kenta smiled at the both of them. "So, you're both going to Joto?"

Both Satoshi and Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to compete in the Joto contests." Hikari said.

"You are?" Marina asked, getting a nod from Hikari. "Me too. That means we're both going for top coordinator, right?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I've wanted to become a top coordinator ever since I was little. My mom is a top coordinator so I guess you can say that I wanted to follow in her footsteps."

Marina nodded, then turned to Satoshi. "So, what are you planning to do in Joto?"

"Well, I'm gonna challenge the Battle Frontier there in Johto." Satoshi said, "I've already beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier so I thought why not go for the Joto Battle Frontier too."

"Awesome!" Kenta exclaimed, "That's some accomplishment."

Satoshi smiled and nodded. "Thanks, so what are you planning to do there?"

"Well, I'm gonna compete in Joto league. I already beat the Sekiei League so why not go for the Joto League as well?"

Satoshi nodded in agreement. "So, do you guys want to travel the Joto league with me and Hikari?"

Both Kenta and Marina were shocked that Satoshi had asked them to travel with him and Hikari through the Joto region. Not that they weren't happy he did. "You sure? I mean, are you sure that we wouldn't get in your way?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem. Hikari and I would be very happy if you decided to come with us." he said and looked over at Hikari, who nodded in agreement.

Both Kenta and Marina looked at each and smiled. "Sure, we'd love to." They both said in unison.

"And I could get to know this adorable Pikachu some more." Marina said, looking at Pikachu. "Aww, you've got such a cute Pokemon. Could I possibly hold it?"

Satoshi smiled and nodded. "Of course." he said and looked at Pikachu, who jumped off his shoulder and into Marina's arms.

This might not be so bad after all.

**The Scene: Kuchiba City **

"Passengers, this is Captain Miyazaki speaking. Kindly prepare yourselves to disembark at the Kanto port of Kuchiba City." A voice sounded over the intercom in the hospitable lounge of the _S.S Metropolitian. _

_Finally. _Apollo thought, leaning back in a more relaxed position. Now disguised in the attire of scientists they had acquired during a search for parts for the Summoner, he, Buson and Basho had acquired passage on this ship through a mixture of bribery and... persuasion. According to what the trio had heard, this ship commonly made trips between Kanto and Joto. This may subdue any unrest that developed as a result of their methods to get on board; it could be passed off as a simple misunderstanding.

Even though they had donned disguises, the Rockets were intent on being as inconspicuous as possible. After all, even their physical features could be described as unusual. Apollo's cold yet collected face, along with his smooth tone, may strike people as the image of a subtle criminal.

Buson's build particularly made him stand out. Sure enough, he had been spared a couple of glances while boarding and during the trip itself. Plus, he had a rather menacing gleam in his eye. But so far, there had been no true suspicious activity about him.

For the most part, Basho was as much cause for concern as Apollo. However, his narrow, ice-blue eyes and long hair seemed to suggest a colder being within.

But, luckily they had been treated as any of the other passengers had. Apollo could not forget the main reason they had come here. Masara Town was not very far from Kuchiba, which was the only international port in Kanto, and Okido was not one who would leave his Lab for any purpose whatsoever.

Of course, the three had done some research on the Professor by utilizing whatever means still available to them. He was praised for his knowledge as a whole, not just his thoughts on Pokemon, and apparently, he had taught many others who had become the first in a new line of Pokemon Professors. Apollo was fairly certain they would get the answers they needed out of him.

When the _Exodus _finally made port, Apollo, Buson and Basho disembarked as casually as anyone else, avoiding the gazes of others whenever possible; there was no sense in taking risks, especially now.

Just as they were on the brink of leaving, a voice piped up: "Excuse me sirs, but don't you have any bags?"

Turning slowly, Apollo found himself facing one of the dock attendants. The man seemed startled by the ice in those teal eyes, but did not speak. "No, sir, we have no need. We're just staying in a house near the Pokemon Center here." Apollo replied.

The man nodded and scurried off rather quickly.

"Perhaps he suspects something." Basho spoke. "I suggest we move faster."

"I agree." Buson said, as they continued at a normal pace. "If he contacts the officials, we may have trouble. I'm sure your face is well known to the police."

"Point taken, gentlemen." Apollo said. They broke into a quicker walk, remaining unseen in the group of busy people around the port, soon leaving the port and, eventually, Kuchiba City, setting out to finally restore the legendary Rocket Gang.

Now on the road to Masara Town, Apollo was now considering exactly what to ask the old Professor when they confronted him. If his mind was as able as they said, he could guess their intentions and origins and alert the officials. They could only hope he hadn't been paying attention to the state of the Rocket Gang these days. Suddenly, a voice cut into his thoughts.

"Do we go with the hostage plan, Apollo? Okido is known to have strong feelings for his relatives." Buson said. "Besides, I can think of no other way nearly as effective. His mind is old, and will break with ease if necessary."

Apollo simply gave a curt nod. This was to be their method to squeeze information out of the Professor. He apparently had a grandson called Shigeru who, though at first aspiring to become a Pokemon Master, now followed the career path of his grandfather and now assisted him at the Lab. What an adequate person for the role of hostage, Apollo had thought.

The intent of resurrecting their beloved Rocket Gang sustained them as they pushed onward, no one speaking. Although the trek to Masara from Kuchiba was considerably long, distance was hardly an important factor in the light of the criminals' current goal.

But when the small town finally came into sight, Apollo's eyes flashed with a fresh resolve.

Now, Okido would provide him with information on the power of powers. The _essence _of power. That was the key to summoning the mighty Rayquaza, and of course, the Rocket Gang itself.

"It may be wise to confirm our position before we proceed." Basho advised. "Very well." Apollo responded.

They approached a house where a woman was tending her garden along with a Barried. Quite a rare Pokemon, Apollo noted.

"Excuse me, but is the Lab of the famous Professor Okido nearby?" Apollo inquired.

"Oh, yes!" The woman replied brightly. "Just keep following this road, it's on a hill with a windmill attached. To be honest it's hard to miss." She examined the three before her. "I haven't seen you here before... Did you just move in? From the look of you, I'd say you're hear to help with his research!" Her bright tone... unnerved Apollo. Were events playing out correctly, these people would be living under the tyranny of the Rocket Gang.

"You might say that; we're visiting from Joto." Basho replied. "Thanks for the assistance." They walked away, hoping the woman would not give them too much thought.

Sure enough, before long, a modestly sized structure came into view with grounds extending to the bottom of the hill where a gate marked the entry to Okido's Lab. Numerous Pokemon could be seen in the fields, from Fushigidane to Golbat to Kentauros.

"Worthy booty for us, should we succeed." Apollo commented. The other two said nothing. "Really, lighten up men." He rebuked. "If we intend to succeed, I expect some enthusiasm."

"We were never really the type, sir." Basho answered, not looking Apollo. "We follow you because we believe you are capable of this admittedly demanding task. Were it any other Executive, things would be different."

"I'm flattered." Apollo said. "Let's move on, shall we?"

The gate was open. Apparently, the old man had no regard for security, but they weren't complaining. They climbed the stairs built onto the hill and approached the front door.

No words were necessary; they had gone over their plan. Should things go badly, they had decided they would improvise. Apollo rang the bell and heard a chime ring throughout the lab, even from outside.

The door opened and the three caught a glimpse of a spiky-haired boy in a black uniform. That was all they needed to see. This was no doubt Shigeru Okido.

"Yes, I- HEY!" The boy shouted as Buson and Basho lunged forward and grabbed him. He had guts, Apollo would give him that. Shigeru reacted quickly and tried to twist himself away. Buson had other ideas. He crashed Shigeru's head into a window, splintering it. "Don't be too rough, he's useless dead." Apollo said. The impact had left Shigeru shaken, though not seriously injured.

Apparently Oak had more than one young assistant here, Apollo realized, for a teenager bolted in the room with a green shirt and red shorts. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "What're you doing?"

"Kenji, warn the Professor!" Shigeru managed to say through the combined grips of Buson and Basho.

"I think not." Apollo said. He had undergone hand-to-hand combat training as well; rarely shown, but well honed nonetheless. He rushed Kenji and tackled him just as he was about to release a Pokemon. The Poke Ball bounced and the Pokemon was released. A green bug Pokemon with wings and swords for arms appeared in the hall. A Strike, the Rockets realized. "_Strrr.." _It growled on seeing the people threatening it's master. Apollo delivered a hard blow to Kenji's head, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Keep him restrained!" Apollo ordered Buson and Basho. Shigeru was becoming increasingly uncooperative. Taking a Poke Ball from his own belt, Apollo released the Pokemon within. A black, horned dog Pokemon. "Fire Blast, Hellgar!" Apollo commanded.

"_Hell...gaaaar!" _The Pokemon roared, spitting a star-shaped blast of fire at the enraged Strike. It took the blast head-on; a foolish choice. The Pokemon's will couldn't hope to match the power of Apollo's Hellgar. Strike fainted on the spot.

"Watch them." Apollo said, indicating both Strike and Kenji. Hellgar nodded."Let's go." Apollo said. Shigeru seemed to shocked to struggle anymore. Buson and Basho took him without much difficulty.

They came across a staircase and climbed it. They came across a room which could only be Okido's work area. Terminals, notes and machines were scattered in seemingly random places.

And sitting at a terminal was the good Professor himself. Seeing his grandson in the clutches of three strangers, he jumped to his feet. "Who are you?" He demanded. "I request you release Shigeru and leave immediately."

"Why so hostile, Professor?" Apollo asked smoothly. "We merely wish to ask you a few questions. I myself have heard great things of you." He spoke as though they were old colleagues, meeting by chance.

"Can you give me a reason why I should answer them?" Okido asked. He was clearly not about to welcome them with open arms. Apollo smirked, amused, but nothing more.

"Well, if you refuse, we can always find out how much blood Shigeru here has. In fact..." He gave the duo restraining Shigeru a nod. Basho withdrew a switchblade from his disguise and pressed the tip lightly against Shigeru's throat. The boy was breathing heavily and sweating, as was his grandfather, who was staring at horror at what they were doing. "I suggest you comply, Okido." Apollo said, as beads of blood began to trickle down Shigeru's neck.

"No.. don't- ARGH!" Shigeru was cut off as Buson delivered a punch to his stomach that took all the breath out of him. He coughed and sputtered.

"Don't do this!" Okido urged. "There is no need for violence!"

"We know." Apollo said. "Whether we do this the hard way or not is entirely up to you, Professor."

After a few tense moments, Okido sighed. "Very well, I will answer your questions. But you _must _release Shigeru when I do, is that clear?"

"Very." Apollo responded.

"Ask your questions then."

"All your years you've been studying the lives of Pokemon and it's made you a very successful man today." Apollo began. "However, you certainly know much more about the world than Pokemon alone. There are far greater, hidden powers on the planet, is this not so?"

"It... It is." The Professor replied, no doubt wondering where he was going with this.

"So my question is this: What Power do the powers submit to?" Okido raised his eyebrows, evidently confused. "There must be a power so great that it sustains the very life that dwells on the Earth. One that supremely stands out among all the others. What is the _essence _of all Power?"

The Professor looked bewildered now. Apollo felt he had phrased the question vaguely enough so that even this revered old man would have no immediate guesses as to their true intentions.

"Well, I-I have heard of something similar to what you describe." Apollo sensed the fear in his voice. "In fact, it has been referred to by that very name: The Essence of Power. It fuels life, and life fuels it. Neither can live without the other. The Power of Aura is always with us. It surrounds us, penetrates us and ensures harmony in the balance of nature." Apollo knew they had found their energy source. Okido's description astounded Apollo. It was more than he expected. "It is more than just the sustainer of life, however," Okido continued. "There were people in the past who could manipulate this great power for use in battle, as can some Pokemon."

Apollo was silent for a long time, wondering how they could harness this power. "Aura exists in everyone, even you and me, correct?" Okido nodded. "What made these users of Aura so unique? Why can't all living things manipulate it?"

The Professor seemed to be more comfortable answering these questions now, for one reason or another, though he spared his captive grandson one or two concerned glances.

"That has long been a subject of controversy among scientists and scholars alike. There was one controller of Aura who is known above all called Arlon. He wielded this great Power as no other did." Apollo dissolved into silence once again as he thought. This Arlon was their best lead for now. He must have had some genetic characteristics unique to him alone. "I want all data available on Arlon. His genetic records, his history, everything." Behind him, Buson and Basho seemed slightly confused by this.

"Well... he has been dead for a long time, but samples of his DNA has been recovered from his body." Okido replied. "They have been stored in the medical and scientific records. I can provide you with that much, but no one truly knows his story."

"That will suffice, but I hope for your sake you aren't planning any tricks." Apollo warned.

"I may be old, but I am no fool." Okido responded. Apollo only smiled.

Logging onto his terminal again, the Professor spent some time scanning various records and exporting them to a data card. Finally, he rose and handed it to Apollo.

"You have what you want, now let Shigeru go and get out." Okido said. Apollo was rather offended by his tone, but said nothing of it. He gave a small bow and turned, motioning for Buson and Basho to release Shigeru. They roughly pushed him forward and he stumbled. Ignoring his grandfather, he got to his feet.

"What do you plan to do with this information, anyway?" He yelled. Apollo stopped and turned. "That is the concern of more superior minds than yourself, boy." Without another word, they strode out of the room.

They found the still-unconscious Kenji and his Strike still being guarded by Hellgar. "Return, my friend." Apollo said, recalling his Pokemon. They soon left the Lab and the town of Masara behind them.

"Do you have a plan, then?" Basho questioned.

Apollo smiled. "Oh, yes," He looked at the precious data card which had all he needed to revive Team Rocket. "I do indeed, Basho."

* * *

**Well, that's it. For now, at for the translations**

**Buoysel: Buizel  
Fukamaru: Gible  
Eifie: Espeon  
Ohsubame: Swellow  
Lizardon: Charizard  
Dodiatose: Torterra  
Mammoo: Mamoswine  
Pochama: Piplup  
Mimirol: Buneary  
Eteboth: Ambipom  
Shigeru: Gary  
Kenji: Tracey  
Kenta: Jimmy  
Marina has the same name in the English and Japanese version of The Legend of Thunder  
Kuchiba City: Vermilion City  
****Fushigidane: Bulbasaur  
Kentautos: Tauros  
Hellgar: Houndoom**

**Hikari: This story is really beginning to get good. **

**Satoshi: Yeah, I can't wait to find out what happens next.**

**Erin: Well, I'm not going to spoil the story for your guys.**

**Bolt: Yeah, me neither. You're just gonna have to wait to find out what happens next.**

**Satoshi&Hikari: Oh man!**

**Kenta: Can you tell me what happens?**

**Erin: Do you really think I'm gonna tell you if I wouldn't tell them?**

**Kenta: *nods***

**Erin: Yeah, I'm not telling you.**

**Kenta: No fair.**

**Erin: Well, that's it. I don't feel like doing the translations so look up the names on bulbapedia. **

**Bolt: Bye guys and don't forget to review.**

**Erin: Yeah, what he said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the delay with this chapter. Ive been busy with Homework and school work and stuff and I really didn't get the chance to update. Sorry everyone. Plus, writers block has been killing me. Ughh, how I hate writers block. **

**Satoshi: School sucks**

**Erin: And how would you know? You've never even been to school.**

**Satoshi: From what Ive heard, I don't want to either.**

**Erin: You know, I've had enough of you doing that. I'm dragging you to school with me on Monday.**

**Satoshi: No please! Anything but that!**

**Erin: Too Late. You should have just kept your mouth shut. Now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

The scene: Mt. Suribachi**

The trip from Kanto back to Joto's fiery mountain had been fairly uneventful for the remnants of the Rocket Gang. Few, if none at all, seemed to give Apollo's data chip a second glance. _If only they knew the significance of this data... _Apollo had thought.

There had been no unrest amongst the people of Kanto that they noticed, so Okido must have done the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. If he chose otherwise, well... The Rocket Gang's new leader had ways to dispose of unnecessary inconveniences.

Now, Apollo sat at the only terminal in their chamber in Mt. Suribachi with Buson and Basho at his side, the Summoner remaining untouched. All had donned their Rocket Gang uniforms again. Under normal circumstances, this terminal would function as any other, but Buson and Basho had recovered and managed to repair part of the Gang's mainframe, giving them limited access to their criminal records, as well as other useful capabilities.

Apollo inserted the data card into a slot on the terminal and the genetic data of the legendary Arlon began uploading to the mainframe. When finished, he typed in a request for a basic DNA structure. At first glance, it seemed to be ordinary, but Apollo had expected that. Bringing up another DNA structure, this one being his own, be compared them with his eyes. There was no significant difference, that was for sure, so he ordered the computer to run an analysis of their composition and compare.

The trio noticed a considerably longer analysis time while Arlon's DNA was studied. _Intriguing, _Apollo thought as the results came up. He had programmed the computer to treat his own DNA as the base of a comparison. The computer displayed a seemingly typical double-helix structure, along with the following:

**Comparison results of Executive Apollo to Subject 4U-170:**

**Nutrition levels: 5% more quantity and variety of nutrients present.**

**Adenine, Guanine, Thymine and Cytosine levels: Neutral overall, but fluctuating.**

**Alert: 100% unknown substance detected. Quantity: 50% of total DNA structure.**

"Well, well..." Apollo thought aloud.

"Is that even possible?" Buson asked.

"Possible, yes. But difficult to understand or comprehend..." Apollo allowed. "Perhaps the system is misreading the sample, or perhaps it's too complicated for it to process. It is that unknown subject which intrigues me." He leaned back slowly, covering his chin in a thoughtful posture.

Apollo suddenly leaned forward. "Sir?" Basho asked. "We need access to the biological records of everyone, _everyone_." Apollo said, typing rapidly, commanding the mainframe to hack into the records of both hospitals and Pokemon Centers. He was not going to take the chance of missing something.

After nearly two minutes, the screen showed literally hundreds of thousands of genetic profiles belonging to people from Kanto to Shinou.

"Someone must have a large trace of that unknown substance in their DNA in a very similar way to Arlon." Apollo explained. "We need someone who has such affinity with the Power of Aura."

"Are there chances of a direct match?" Buson asked. "If not, this will take quite some time, and I don't think we should waste time if we can avoid it."

"Nothing we do will waste time now, Buson." Basho said. "Every grain of effort brings the Rocket Gang closer and closer to resurrection."

"Indeed." Apollo agreed. "But Buson I believe is right nonetheless; a perfect match would not only be easier to locate, but is certain to fulfill the energy requirements of the Summoner. Whosoever possesses DNA identical to that of Arlon has the potential to wield a great deal of power." With that said, he entered a request to search for matches in the records to the analysis performed on Arlon's DNA.

A minute, later, the search was completed. And...

"We have a match." Apollo said, smiling in satisfaction. Buson and Basho stared at the one profile that had remained onscreen. "Our target seems to be someone called Satoshi." He requested a detailed profile. There was a biography, medical records, everything.

"A child?" Basho laughed lightly after looking at the image onscreen: a raven-haired teenage boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. A Pokemon Trainer, no doubt. These records were updated quite often, so this was probably a recent photo. "That simplifies things." Basho added.

"This is why Sakaki failed, I believe." Apollo said scornfully, looking over his shoulder. "Overconfidence. The thought that a mere boy could be no threat at all; and yet here we are, all that truly remains of the Rocket Gang." He stared at Satoshi's image. "And all because of that very Trainer..." He added in a near-whisper. He checked the boy's DNA structure, and there it was: the same alert that indicated an unknown substance present in the DNA, just like with Arlon's sample.

"Well, we seem to have located someone with the potential to manipulate Aura," Buson began. "Yet I still don't understand how _we _can harness it. Is it possible to physically extract Aura?"

Apollo rose from his seat and faced Buson and Basho, his eyes settling on one, then the other. "That is indeed an issue. One which I intend to address, in due time."

"How?" Buson promptly asked.

"For the time being, that is irrelevant. However, I am considering modifying the Summoner to convert the Power of Aura into the electrical energy needed. It will be difficult..." He looked back at the screen, frowning. "But not impossible. I suggest we acquire the boy himself first. Without him, my months of meticulous planning will all be in vain."

"How do we pinpoint his location? He could be in any of the Regions, could he not?" Basho asked.

Apollo nodded. "He could, but that is where the security records will come into play." Now at the terminal again, he tapped into the database of the Police force itself. "A checkpoint or something similar will no doubt have recorded Satoshi's most recent position." He requested a database-wide search on the name 'Satoshi'. Numerous results appeared, but when Apollo narrowed it down to most recent, a single record remained.

Accessing it, they discovered this checkpoint was located at the Shinou Port of Nagisa City. Apollo studied the screen, and then spun his chair around to face his friends. He was smiling.

"Fate indeed smiles upon us today, gentlemen. Satoshi boarded a ferry for this very Region mere hours ago. He apparently has a companion called Hikari, but it is of no consequence. I must say, I applaud the security of Shinou; Satoshi actually told them where in Joto he was headed: The Battle Frontier" He seemed on the verge of laughter and composed himself, turning back to the terminal.

"I apologize, my friends, but it is just too easy." The former Executive said. He almost sounded disappointed. "A lone Trainer with the power needed to revive the Rocket Gang and a single companion by his side." He called up a topographical map of the Joto Region. "The Battle Frontier is located here." A flashing marker appeared. "The boy's ferry is to dock here, at the port of Asagi City, the very port from where we departed for Kanto."

Studying the map, Buson and Basho realized that the Battle Frontier was very near to the port of Asagi City. It was clearly possible to get there in less than two days, even if you weren't in a hurry.

"I assume the plan is simple, men?" Apollo inquired. "I will trust you to intercept the boy _before _he nears civilization and bring him here. This mountain is at a considerable distance from Asagi, but it should be no trouble for you, considering the difficulty we have had in getting this far."

"_BUT..." _The sudden urgency in Apollo's voice startled the Rocket duo. "I warn you not to underestimate him or his companion. He is a Trainer and she is a Coordinator. It is impossible to predict their skills in battle, so you will have to act quickly. Find Satoshi, and bring him here." He paused. "With care."

Buson and Basho turned and walked towards the cave's exit. "We'll do the job, Apollo..." Buson said.

"As long as we are credited as those who resurrected the Rocket Gang." Basho finished.

Apollo smiled as he watched the two leave. _All according to plan..._

**The Scene: The Ferry to the Joto Region**

"Hey guys, look," Satoshi beamed in excitement. The Asagi Docks were visible. "We're almost there.

_wow, _Hikari couldn't hold her excitement back. _We're almost here, we're almost to the Joto Region._ _I'm gonna be Joto's number one top coordinator. _Yes, truth be told, she could hardly. She couldn't wait to compete in a Joto Contest. She couldn't wait to see Satoshi challenge his first Frontier Brain. She couldn't wait to some of the Joto Gym Leaders. She's heard great things about the Gym Leaders. She especially couldn't wait to find out what adventures await her and her friends in the Joto Region.

As long as she has her friends.. and Satoshi for that matter, she'll be fine. She couldn't imagine traveling without Satoshi. He's been such a good friend to her. He's been there with her every single step of the way. He always keeps her on her feet. As long as she has him by her side, she'll be fine. She's so lucky to have such a great friend like him in her life.

"Hikari," Satoshi's voice snapped Hikari out of her thoughts. She looked over at him to see him looking back at her. "You ok?" He asked her, with worry in his voice and written all over his face.

_Hikari's been way too quiet, _Satoshi looked over at his friend worriedly. She hasn't said one thing at all recently. Needless to say, Satoshi is worried about her. Hikari is usually not that quiet. He knew something was bothering her and he couldn't help but wonder what.

"Huh," Hikari asked, realizing what Satoshi had asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine Satoshi. Daijobou!" She said, using her catch phrase.

Satoshi didn't believe it. He could tell that something was bothering. "You sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, Satoshi," She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Marina observed the moment that Satoshi and Hikari just had. _Just as I thought,_ she thought, looking at the two. There is definitely something going on between them. She could that there was something going on between them but she dismissed it. Now, she's sure of something. There really was something going on between Satoshi and Hikari. She had to get to the bottom of it too.

Kenta's voice snapped her out of thoughts. "So, guys," he started, catching Satoshi and Hikari's attention too. "First thing we should do when we do is heck right over the Pokemon Center."

Both Hikari and Marina nodded in agreement. "Yeah," they both said.

Satoshi also nodded as well. "Yeah, good idea."

"Excuse me, passengers," A voice came over the loud speaker. "We will be reaching the Asagi City Port soon. Please gather all your belongings. That is all."

_Finally, _Kenta thought to himself as the Joto Region became visible to the passengers on the ferry. Yeah, he's excited as well. It's been a while since he's been in his home region. He wanted to go back and visit his and Marina's home town, Wakaba Town. He wanted to visit Professor Elm and show him that Hinoarashi he gave him evolved into its final stage, which was Bakphoon. He especially couldn't wait to see his mother again. Yeah, he's really excited to finally be coming back to Joto after a long time.

Satoshi looked over at Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder. "There it is, Pikachu." He said excitedly. "We're finally back to the Joto.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said.

Once the ship docked, the four friends made their way quickly towards the Pokemon Center. Marina and Hikari were walking together ahead of Satoshi and Kenta, who were deep in conversation with each other to notice that their females companions were far behind them. It's not like it mattered though, Marina knew exactly how to get to the Pokemon Center. Besides, Marina had to find out if there was something going on between Satoshi and Hikari. From what she's seen, their a lot closer to each other then friends _should _be.

Hikari kept sneaking glances at Satoshi, who was too deep into conversation with Kenta to notice, and she couldn't help but smile. _Satoshi is incredible, _she thought while looking at him. She's never met anyone like him. Is there anything he can't do. He's just amazing in ever single way possible to her.

Marina noticed Hikari when she kept looking at Satoshi. _Yeah, she so likes him. _She thought to herself while watching. _I can see the way she's looking at him. She really does like him. _"Hey Hikari," she called out to Hikari.

Hikari looked over at Marina. "What's up?"

"Is there anything going on between with you and Satoshi?" Marina asked her.

Hikari's eyes widened. What? Did she just ask me that. "What? N-No." she stammered. "Satoshi and I are just friends."

Marina gave her an unconvinced look. "I saw the way you were looking at him just now. Tell me the truth, you like him. Don't you?"

Hikari put her finger underneath her chin and looked up. "Well, I never thought about him that way."

"Come on, Hikari," Marina pushed. "It's just us girls. You can tell me. You like him, don't you?"

"Honestly Marina," Hikari said, "Satoshi and I are just friends, that's it. There's nothing going on between us."

Marina raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Hikari nodded, "yeah. Satoshi and I are just friends. Honestly." Marina looked away from her. "What about you and Kenta? Is there anything going on between you guys?"

"Well," Marina started off. "I'll admit that I do like Kenta." She said, looking down. Hikari could tell that Marina was upset. "But he's just too blind to see my feelings."

Hikari couldn't believe what she was saying. Marina does have feelings for Kenta but Kenta is doesn't her feelings for him. "I'm sorry Marina."

Marina quickly picked her head up and looked at Hikari. "Don't worry," she said, faking a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Hey!" Kenta's voice made both Marina and Hikari look at him. Both he and Satoshi had stopped and they were looking at them. "Are you guys ok?"

Marina quickly nodded. "Yeah, we're both fine." Marina said. Hikari nodded in agreement. "We're just talking, that's it."

"We're almost to the Pokemon Center." Kenta said.

Marina shook her head. "Yeah, I know that. I know where the Center is Kenta. Don't worry, Hikari and I will be there."

"Ok, fine." Kenta said, putting both of his arms in defeat. "We'll see you there."

As the four friends made their way towards the Pokemon Center, they had no idea that they were being observed by two people sitting on a bench in Asagi City. "Three Companions?" Buson asked, looking at the four kids who went into the Pokemon Center. "Apparently, Apollo was wrong, for the first time in his life."

But Basho quickly interrupted him. "It doesn't matter. They're still children, no sense in doing things differently. Lets get rid of these disguises and wait by the Battle Frontier. They're bound to come there sooner or later. We'll intercept them and we'll grab that boy, Satoshi."

"Wait," Buson said, looking over at two of the children who looked very familiar to him. "Those two look awfully familiar." He said, pointing over to Kenta and Marina.

Basho looked over at the two he was pointing at. "Not those two again."

"Those two twerps gave us a lot of problems with the Raikou operation."

"All the problems they caused us don't mean anything now." Basho couldn't help but snicker a bit. "We can return the favor by intercepting them and grabbing the one we were sent to get in the first place. They won't be able to stop us anyway."

Buson laughed a bit as well. "Lets go get rid of these disguised and wait by the battle frontier for those kids to arrive. Their in for the fight of their lives." And with that, Buson stood up.

Basho stood up as well. "Yeah, lets go." He said and started walking but not before looking over his shoulder at Satoshi, who inside the Pokemon Center laughing with his friends. _Kid, you won't be smiling too much longer. You better enjoy it while you can.

* * *

_

**Well, that's it. For now at least. As for the translations. Here they are.**

**Sakaki: Giovanni  
Professor Utsugi: Professor Elm  
Bakphoon: Typhlosion  
Hinoarashi: Cyndaquil  
Arlon: Sir Aaron  
**

**Satoshi: Uh oh. You gotta tell me. Whats gonna happen to me.**

**Hikari: Yeah, I want to know too.**

**Kenta: Me too**

**Marina: And me.**

**Erin: Sorry guys, but I cant tell you that. You're just gonna have to keep reading to find out.**

**Satoshi,Hikari&Kenta,&Marina: Oh shucks!**

**Erin: Well, I think we better end this chapter here. Don't you agree?**

**Bolt: Yeah, we should. **

**Erin: Well, before we do, Id like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. The reviews always make me happy. **

**Bolt: Yeah, and they make me happy too.**

**Erin: Yeah, so please review :D Well, that's it. Until next time..**

**Erin,Satoshi,Hikari,Kenta,Marina&Bolt: Bye Readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with school and stuff. Same with EarthBolt100. We've got a lot schoolwork to concentrate on. **

**Just to let you know, I'm going away for a couple of days on Friday. I'm going to Ohio to see my aunt graduate from some kind of medical school or something like that and we're stopping off at Hershey Park too on the way back. Sorry everyone. But I won't be around Friday - Monday. I'll be back Tuesday. **

**Satoshi: That sounds like fun. You got room for one more?**

**Hikari: No, take me instead.**

**Kenta: No me.**

**Marina: You guys are wrong, she's taking me. **

**Erin: Actually, I'm sorry guys but I can't take any of you. My parents won't allow me to take any of you. I'm sorry.**

**Satoshi,Hikari,Kenta,&Marina: Oh crap.**

**Erin: Anyways, here's the fourth chapter of The Essence of All Power. Satoshi, you can do the honors.**

**Satoshi: Neither Erin or EarthBolt100 own Pokemon. Believe me, I'd be with Dawn if they did. **

**Erin: Great Job, now on the story. Enjoy..**

**

* * *

The Scene: Asagi City's Pokemon Center**

"Pochama, Bubblebeam!"

Satoshi heard as soon as he and Kenta stepped foot outside the Pokemon Center, Pikachu perched on Satoshi's shoulder as usual. It sounded like it was coming from behind the Pokemon Center. Hikari and Marina had went outside to do some training while Satoshi and Kenta both had called their mothers to let them know their fine and they arrived to Joto safely. Now, they both had decided to do some training with Hikari and Marina before the four hit the road again towards the Battle Frontier.

"Mu-Chan, Psybeam!" They both heard Marina's voice commanding her female Muma, nicknamed Mu-Chan, to use Psybeam. They both knew that Marina and Hikari are training behind the Pokemon Center in preparation for Hikari's first Joto Contest, which will be held in Kikyō City.

Both Satoshi and Kenta looked at each other before they ran behind the Pokemon Center, to see Hikari and Marina training. Neither Hikari or Marina noticed their arrival though.

"Pochama, Bubblebeam!" Hikari commanded. Pochama did what his trainer told him to do and unleashed his Bubblebeam attack, which broke up Muma's Psybeam.

"Wow Hikari," Marina said and smiled. "That Pochama of yours; not only is it adorable but really strong as well. I'm impressed. You're gonna be tougher to beat then I thought you were going to."

Hikari nervously put a her hand behind her head. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Umm, thanks Marina."

"Hey!" Marina exclaimed, "I'm telling you the truth Hikari. I'm looking forward to competing against you in the Grand Festival."

Hikari smiled, "me too, Marina. I'm really looking forward to it as well." She looked up at Marina and gave her a determined smile, "me too."

Satoshi and Kenta both decided to make their presence known to Marina and Hikari when they both started clapping for them. Satoshi took a step forward towards them. "You're both gonna do great in the Grand Festival." he said and smiled. _Hikari sure has progressed as a trainer._ He thought to himself as he looked at Hikari with a slight blush appearing on his face.

Yes, it's true. Hikari really has come a long way with her battle skills. Compared to how she was when she first began her journey. She couldn't do anything right. She had failed horribly trying to capture a Mimirol and ended up hitting him in head with the Pokeball in the process. He held back a chuckle when he found himself thinking back to that day.

**The Scene: Route 202 - Four Years Ago**

Hikari held a Monster Ball in her hand while staring out a wild Mimirol with a look of determination written all over her face. Pochama was in front of her, waiting for her commands. Satoshi stood very close to her with Takeshi sitting a boulder with Pikachu next to him. "Here we go!" Hikari shouted as she got ready to throw the Monster Ball at Mimirol.

"Hold on!" Satoshi shouted, catching Hikari's attention. "You have to expand your Monster Ball, first."

Hikari looked at her Monster Ball and started freaking out, juggling it in between her hands, before she finally made it expand. "I'm ready now!" she proudly exclaimed.

Then she grinned and threw the Monster Ball while saying, "Lets go Monster Ball!" She exclaimed and threw the Monster Ball. But her Monster ball did not hit its intended target. Instead, it hit Satoshi right in the head. Satoshi fell to the ground with a thud.

Hikari gasped. "Oops, Sorry!" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She didn't intend to hit Satoshi, her hand slipped.

Satoshi got up and angrily glared at her. "Will you watch where you throw that thing?"

"It was an accident!" Hikari snapped back at him, putting both of her hands on her hips. "If you hadn't been yelling at me, my hand wouldn't have slipped!"

Satoshi balled his hands into fists and angrily glared back at Hikari. "You weren't doing it right!"

"Look, don't you get nasty with me!" Hikari warned him

"Just get it together and I won't have to!" Satoshi yelled back at her.

Oh my god, Pochama thought while watching the two argue before he looked over at Mimirol, only to see it escaped. "Pocha!" The blue Penguin-like Pokemon yelled at the arguing duo while pointing to where Mimirol was stand just a few seconds ago. "Pocha Pocha Pocha!"

That snapped Satoshi and Hikari out of their argument and they noticed that Mimirol has escaped as well. "No! Mimirol!" They shouted in unison.

Hikari angrily marched up to Satoshi and glared at him. "Well, I hope your happy now!"

He turned his head and glared back at her. "Don't blame me!"

"Why not? It's your fault!"

"You're yapping scared Mimirol away, y' know!"

Takeshi looked at the two while they continued to argue. _This is gonna be one long day, _he thought and shook his head. Pikachu, who sat beside him, also seemed to have the same reaction he did. This really is going be a very long day, if Satoshi and Hikari don't stop bickering with each other.

**The Scene: Outside Asagi City's Pokemon Center**

Yep, Hikari was one horrible trainer when she first set on her journey. _If that doesn't show how bad of a trainer she was,_ Satoshi thought to himself while smiling at Hikari, _I don't know what does. _now, she's become quite the Pokemon Trainer. She had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It was a tough battle and she found herself facing off against her rival, Nozomi, in the final round. Their battle was long and it looked like Nozomi was gonna win at the beginning but Hikari made a comeback and ended up defeated Nozomi when time ran out.

Well, Satoshi was so happy when she won too. Hikari was a lot like him when he first began his journey. He was a horrible trainer too, he had made more mistakes then he could remember. He didn't even win some of the badges he won, back when he was traveling the Kanto Region with his friend, Kasumi, and Takeshi. The gym leaders gave them to him cause of he had done some good deeds that he had done. He really come a long way with his skills as well.

While Satoshi stood there, thinking about how he and Hikari were similar in a lot of ways, Marina popped up next to him, which startled him. "Hey Satoshi," she began. "What cha thinking about?"

Satoshi looked at her and closed his eyes, placing a hand behind his head nervously. "Nothing really," he said. He looked around to see if Hikari was around. Thankfully, he didn't see her around. "I've just been thinking how awesome of trainer Hikari has become, compared to when I first met her."

Marina squealed when she heard Satoshi's answer. She knew that there was something going on between Satoshi and Hikari. Hikari denied it but she didn't seem to believe her. Hikari does have a crush on Satoshi and visa versa. She knew it, she just knew it all along. "Someone has a crush," she added.

Satoshi looked at her in shock. _Did she just say what I think she just she said?_ Satoshi asked himself. "What?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Oh come on, Satoshi," Marina started, which made Satoshi look at her. "You can tell me the truth. Admit it, you like Hikari, don't you?"

Satoshi's eyes widened when those words escape Marina's mouth. "What? No, I don't!" He shouted.

"Oh come on Satoshi," Marina pushed. "You like Hikari. Come on, you know you do."

Satoshi's eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks heating with a blush he just couldn't seem to stop. "That is so not true, Marina. We're just friends, that's it."

Marina gave Satoshi an unconvinced look. _God, how dense can you get? _Marina asked herself. _I know there's something going on between them and I have to get to the bottom of it. _"Mmhmm, sure. Whatever you say Satoshi," Marina said, dropping the subject.

Kenta came over to them. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Marina looked over at him and smiled. "Oh, nothing Kenta, just how much Satoshi likes Hikari."

Satoshi blushed a dark red shade. "How many times do I have to say this?" He asked Marina, "I don't like Hikari like that. We're just friends."

"Sure, whatever you say, Satoshi," she addressed Satoshi before looking over at Kenta. "Satoshi was complimenting on how Hikari has progressed as a trainer, compared to when he first met her."

"That doesn't mean he likes her though," Kenta added. Marina's eyes quickly widened and Satoshi had a relieved look written all over his face.

"What?" Marina went to say something again but Satoshi beat her to the punch. "Thank you, Kenta."

Marina kept herself from grinding her teeth. Man, guys are so dense. Marina looked at Satoshi and Kenta. _You guys are hopeless._ She shook her head before she walked over to Hikari, who was practicing with Pochama to even notice her coming.

Kenta looked at Satoshi. "I suggest we get the girls and get going. Your first battle at the Battle Frontier is awaiting you." he told Satoshi.

Satoshi quickly nodded to Kenta and the two walked over to the girls to tell them that they're ready to start going.

**Some time later...**

Satoshi, Hikari, Kenta and Marina were nearing the Battle Frontier now. Satoshi in particular could not help discussing what lay ahead for them, he was so excited. Smiling slightly, the others politely responded and made conversation of their own. Hikari in particular couldn't help but think of his eager behavior as... Cute.

They were in the middle of such common conversations when Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up. "Pika?" He said, looking left and right, fully alert. "Pikachu, what's up?" Satoshi asked. The other three stopped. "What's wrong, Pikachu?" Hikari asked, breaking off a conversation with Marina about Coordinating. "Is something coming?" Pikachu's cheeks began to spark slightly, but he never could have predicted what happened next.

Looking around for the source of Pikachu's anxiety, Satoshi only had time to notice a shadow looming over him before he was lifted straight up into the sky. Stunned, Pikachu dropped to the ground. It took some time for the others to realize what had happened. When they looked up, they saw Satoshi being taken away by a steel-clad bird Pokemon; an Airmd.

"Satoshi!" Hikari cried out, too panicked to take any action. Luckily, though, Satoshi didn't seem to be. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu hesitated, he clearly did not want harm Satoshi.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it already!" Pikachu, now looking determined to get his master back, charged and released a powerful blast of electricity, striking Airmd. The Pokemon shrieked, but struggled not to let go. Satoshi, too, was trying to resist the powerful attack, for he was in contact with Airmd as well. Finally, the super-effective attack took its toll on Airmd. It dropped Satoshi, flying low enough so that he wasn't harmed by the drop, and then landing itself.

"Come on!" Hikari urged, as they began to run in an effort to cover whatever distance Airmd had managed to take Satoshi during the brief flight. Satoshi had landed only a few feet away, but Hikari could see he had been dropped at the feet of two people.

Trying to get to his feet, Satoshi stopped when he saw two pairs of feet planted right next to him. He looked up into the faces of the Rocket Gang's two remaining operatives, Buson and Basho. He didn't have time to even wonder who they were, for a bizarre-looking Steel Pokemon hovered alongside the men. "Hypnosis, Dotakun," Basho commanded. "We don't want our journey back to be difficult."

"Kun...Dota...Kun..." The Pokemon emitted sleep-inducing ripples, directing them at Satoshi and, sure enough, he was unable to resist the Psychic power. He dropped to the ground, unharmed, but unable to fight.

"Well done, my friend. Return." Basho said, recalling Dotakun to its Pokeball while Buson walked over the unconscious boy and lifted him up, throwing his limp body over his broad shoulder.

By this time, Hikari, Kenta and Marina had caught up. Seeing Satoshi's unconscious form thrown over Buson's shoulder made Hikari gasp in horror at what was happening. "Satoshi! No!" She glared at the criminals. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She spat in anger.

"Wait a moment," Kenta said. Only then did he seem to remember he and Marina had met these two. "Not you two again!" He exclaimed, his voice brimming with hatred.

"Didn't you learn the first time?" Marina added, her own anger sparking at seeing the two old foes.

Hikari looked back and forth between Kenta and Marina, this confusion was probably the only thing that could subdue her anger at the assault on Satoshi. "We've met before," Kenta supplied upon noticing Hikari's questioning expression.

"Yes indeed," Basho added. "We have been acquainted. Buson and I would certainly love to catch up with you but right now, we're kind of in hurry." He said and looked over at Buson. "Lets go," he said, earning a nod from Buson.

"What do you want with Satoshi?" Hikari yelled.

"That's none of your business. The only thing you need to know is he is vital to the restoration of the Rocket Gang." Hikari and Marina gasped at Basho's answer. What the heck did he mean by that?

"You can't do this!" Kenta yelled.

"I don't know who you are or how Satoshi will help you," Hikari shouted. "But you are _not _going to take him! _I_ won't let you!" The venom in her voice actually earned the raise of an eyebrow from Buson.

"Oh would you look at that," Buson said in a mocking voice and looked at Basho. "This little girl here thinks she can save her boyfriend." He tried to keep himself from laughing before looking at Hikari. "What makes you think you can stop us?"

"This does!" Hikari took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air. "Eifie, lets go! We gotta save Satoshi!" One of the many evolutions of Eievui was released. Elfie was a purple Sun Pokemon with a red gem embedded in her forehead. "Eif-ieeee!" She cried.

Kenta and Marina withdrew Poke Balls of their own. A Bakphoon, Muma, Spear, and an Ordile appeared, all ready to fight as well." You won't get away from us without a fight!" Marina said.

"You have guts," Basho commended. "But violence is a common solution for you, is it not? This is not the case for us; the Rocket Gang has learned. And, as I said, we cannot afford to waste time with you." He nodded to Buson, who pulled out some kind of detonator. Hikari had a horrible premonition. "No, WAI-!"

But Buson pressed the trigger. There were no explosions. Instead, several gas bombs around Hikari, Kenta and Marina discharged, releasing eye- and lung-irritating toxins. Coughing, Hikari fought to keep the kidnappers in sight, but the smoke was too powerful. "E-eifie, return." Hikari coughed, aiming her Poke Ball at random spots. Thankfully, she hit her target and Eifie was recalled, but Hikari could not find the will to do more.

Kenta and Marina struggled to keep their eyes on Buson, Basho, and the unconscious Satoshi but the smoke was too powerful for them to withstand. Marina found herself getting weaker. "Spear, blow this smoke away!" Kenta struggled to command but his Spear did hear him and it wasn't long before the smoke was blown away by Spear.

Kenta, Marina, and Hikari looked at the spot where Buson and Basho had been before but to their horror, the two Team Rocket members used the smokescreen to escape. And with Satoshi too.

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu shouted on realizing the that his master was absent from the group. He looked around hopelessly, and then stared at the floor, sadness brimming in his eyes. "Pikachu..." He said sadly a some tears made their way down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this had happened. His master, his best friend, had taken away from him.

Marina recovered next. "Those... evil..." She said haltingly. "They took Satoshi."

That brought Hikari back to reality. She was so unwilling to believe it, that she immediately got to her feet, and started looking left and right for a sign, _any _sign that Satoshi was still here. She expected to see him walking towards her any second, wearing that smile she loved seeing so much. But even she knew that was impossible. "S-satoshi..." She murmured weakly, nearly on the brink of tears.

"H-hikari..." Kenta began, but Hikari barely heard him. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily and fighting back tears. Finally, she could no longer restrict her emotions.

Hikari snapped, "SATOSHI!" She screamed to the heavens above, raising her arms begging them to forgive her. This was her fault, all of it. She had not been fast enough to rescue her friend. She had failed Satoshi. That did it. She fell to the ground and pounded her fists on the earth beneath, gritting her teeth in agonizing shame. Her tears flowed freely now, but she did not care. What was there to care about? The Rocket Gang had just abducted Satoshi. In the blink of an eye, the boy who was possibly her greatest friend ever, who had trained with her, comforted her, and spent time with her, had been taken away from her... Maybe even forever.

Kenta, Marina, Pikachu and Pochama could only watch in utter astonishment at the violence of Hikari's breakdown. Her emotions had broken through whatever cage Hikari had built up around them. She was having a complete emotional breakdown at her utter sense of failure.

"No, no!" Hikari cried, refusing to believe the obvious. "It isn't possible!" But that did more harm than good. Her tears soon developed into full-fledged sobs; she would never, _ever _have enough tears to compensate for the heart-wrenching guilt she felt at that moment. "I-I'm so sorry, S-satoshi," Hikari sniffled. "I... I failed you."

Finally, Pochama found the will to step up and try and bring Hikari back to reality. Hikari was now on all fours, in utter emotional agony. Gently, the Pokemon placed a fin on his beloved Trainer's arm. She reacted almost immediately, her head shooting up to look at the startled Pokemon. But Pochama regained his composure, merely staring into Hikari's eyes. The Pokemon's stout, proud expression ebbed away some of her turmoil, enough that she could speak. "I-It's all my fault, Pochama," She began, fighting back newly formed tears. Pochama just stared, looking directly into her eyes.

Even through all her emotion, Hikari couldn't help feel astonished at was Pochama was attempting to do; he seemed to understand just how fatally her plight had affected her, and knew that words would do little good. Seeing that she had regained control over herself, Kenta and Marina took the initiative.

"Those two, Buson and Basho," Kenta began, causing Hikari to bristle at the very mention of their names. "We've met them before; they're part of the Rocket Gang. But... I heard it had been finished off months ago!"

"Yeah, me too," Marina added. "Not to mention they seemed intent to actually _revive _the Rocket Gang. How would Satoshi help them with that anyway?" She sighed, realizing Hikari needed consolation, for whatever good it would achieve; she was as distraught as Marina had ever seen anyone. "Hikari, none of that was your fault, _none _of it! They had it all planned out; they must have hidden gas canisters underground and then just waited here. This was a trap. A trap for Satoshi."

"You don't understand, Marina," Hikari retorted, abruptly getting to her feet and pacing anxiously. "I should have _done _something. Satoshi has been by my side since I began my journey, and now I finally got the opportunity to return the favor. Not only did I fail, but..." She shook her head, clearly restraining her now-volatile emotions. "I may never get to see him again."

"Don't say that!" Kenta urged her. "He's your friend, you can't give up on him so easily! We can get him back, Buson and Basho are pushovers!"

Hikari looked at him. "I want to believe you, Kenta," She said quietly, "but I'm not willing to lie to myself. Not after this..."

Marina had had enough. "Hikari, tell me, how do you think Satoshi would react if he saw you in this state?" She asked in a scolding tone; she didn't want to make her feel worse, but this was the only way to get through to her. When Hikari did not answer, she continued: "He wouldn't want you beating yourself up like this and he wouldn't want you to think you'd failed him!" Hikari slowly turned to look up at the older girl, who lowered her voice, almost to a gentle whisper. "And he certainly wouldn't want you to think you'll never see him again."

"She's right, Hikari," Kenta added. "We've defeated these two before, and we can do it now! We can get Satoshi back! _You _can get Satoshi back, you can save him!" Hikari looked at him... And he took a step back. The blunette's usually bright, cheery sapphire eyes now held a powerful resolve in them. And venom. Hikari clearly wanted vengeance against the Rocket Gang for kidnapping Satoshi like this.

Marina seemed astonished as well. She had suspected feelings between the two, but not of such a strong magnitude as to provoke such a powerful lust for revenge in Hikari. Her feelings for Satoshi clearly rose above all others now. She wanted to redeem herself for failing Satoshi, and she would.

Even Pochama and Pikachu were surprised, the former walking up to his friend and hesitantly tapping her leg. She looked down, resolve burning in her eyes... But with a smile on her face. A confident, sure smile. She nodded once at Pochama, and then turned back to Marina and Kenta.

"You're right," Hikari said, her voice now firm and even. "They may have taken Satoshi from us, but they won't get far." The sudden, sheer confident voice startled both people and Pokemon. "We'll find them and make them pay." Her voice was genuinely cold, and it stunned Kenta and Marina speechless.

After a few moments, however, Marina managed to speak: "Uh, H-hikari," The other girl looked at her. "I think it would be wise to go back to Asiga's Pokemon Center and ask the police for help. We can give them descriptions of Buson and Basho, and they'll surely be willing to believe that the Rocket Gang is up to something!"

"Not to mention it'll be easier to track them down," Kenta added. Privately, Hikari couldn't help but wonder whether his agreeing with Marina was only to earn her feelings. "We can't do this alone, Hikari, like it or not."

Hikari considered trying to find a way around this. The police would no doubt arrest the Rockets and rescue Satoshi themselves. _She _was the only one who could do that, she had to do it. Otherwise, she would never be able to live down the fact that she had failed to protect Satoshi. Finally, she came to a decision. "That's fine with me, but..." She paused, long and purposefully, "I don't want the police to apprehend the Rocket Gang on their own; _we _have to stop them ourselves." She hesitated. "... _I _need to stop them and rescue Satoshi." Her tone was almost sad now.

Marina put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. She didn't react. "You're a true friend, Hikari," Marina said. "And you're right!" Her tone was encouraging. "We'll enlist the help of the police, have them track down the Rocket Gang, then... We can rescue Satoshi." After a few tense moments, Hikari nodded once.

Without a word, they turned and headed in the direction of Asiga City, all three of them wearing determined expressions. They had to do something to save Satoshi from his captors, they couldn't just abandon him when they need him the most. One way or another, they were going to save him. they have to. Satoshi is counting on them.

_I am not going to let this go unpunished, _Hikari thought, still fuming inside. _We'll find the Rocket Gang... And I'll make them regret their actions, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_

**Well, that's it. For now at least. As for Translations, here:**

**Spear: Beedrill**  
**Mu-Chan: Little Miss**  
**Ordile: Feraligator**  
**Airmd: Skarmory**  
**Asagi City: Olivine City**

**Satoshi: Oh no, what's going to happen to me?**

**Hikari: That blasted Rocket Gang. How dare they steal the man I love?**

**Marina: I knew you did.**

**Satoshi: What? *speechless*  
**

**Hikari: *thinks: did I say that out loud* Umm! No, you guys it all wrong! Erin, stop making them do that.**

**Erin: Why would I do that?**

**Hikari: Just please. Stop making them do that.**

**Erin: Ok, fine. I'll end the chapter here. I'm sure you guys want to know what's going to happen next but I'll be away for a couple of days so I won't be able to update till next week. Sorry, guys.**

**Erin,Satoshi,Hikari, Kenta,Marina,and Bolt: Bye readers :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. As some of you well know, I was away this weekend in Ohio. But I'm back now and I finally finished Chapter 5 of The Essence of All Power.**

**I know that I've said this before on my High School Musical story High School Nightmare but I need to say this here. I've gotten some reviews on Ice Box that really made me angry and I need to say this. Please guys, don't rush me to update my stories. My life _DOES NOT_ revolve around writing. Besides, I'm a senior in High School and I'm going to college in the fall. I've got a lot going on; writing certainly isn't at the top of my list and I really need you guys to understand that. I write the chapter when I get the chance to and not a second sooner. So, please, don't rush me to update. **

**Satoshi: I can't say I blame you there. That would really annoy me.**

**Erin: Yeah, it is annoying. **

**Hikari & Marina: We don't blame you.**

**Satoshi: Anyways, how was Hershey Park?**

**Erin: Hershey Park was awesome. I had so much fun there. They had this one awesome roller coaster there that I just loved. It was called Lightning Racer and it has two cars that race each other. It was so cool. I'd really love to ride it again. It was so cool.**

**Satoshi: *frowns* that sounds awesome. I wish I could have went with you.**

**Erin: Sorry, I couldn't bring any of you. My parents don't have the room in the car.**

**Satoshi: Well, I think we better get on with the story cause I want to know what's gonna happen to me. **

**Erin: Ok, here's chapter five of The Essence of All Power. Enjoy..**

**

* * *

The scene: Asagi City.**

Asagi City had always had it's moments in the long run concerning history. The lighthouse, for instance, was considered a proud landmark of the Joto Region. Never, however, had the city's peace been disrupted in even a slightly violent manner, except for the Rocket Gang conspiracy nearly a year ago.

So naturally, the sight of two girls and a boy racing through the city streets came as quite a shock to other pedestrians. But if they knew the magnitude of sheer and utter resolve they felt, Hikari knew they wouldn't give this 'rush' a second thought.

Halfway back to Asagi, Hikari had suddenly burst into a run. Her companions, Kenta and Marina, had been surprised, but managed to keep up with her. Their stamina never seemed to waver; such was the strength of their intent to save Satoshi from the Rocket Gang.

Right now, the trio had one intent: To get to the Pokemon Center and contact the police as soon as possible. They could only hope that they would believe three teenagers when they explained that the Rocket Gang had returned. Personally, Hikari felt that Junsa-san, the chief of police in each city, would side with their theory, given enough to reason with.

"We're almost there." Marina noted, as they began to enter the more familiar areas of the city. Despite having run so far, her voice was quite even. Hikari was at the head of the trio, her expression concealing the complexity of the feelings that swirled within her.

As they ran, Hikari noticed the faint scent of the salty sea in the air. The Pokemon Center _was _quite close to the sea, so they were headed in the right direction. Suddenly, Hikari burst out, "Why is this taking so long?" If Marina's voice hadn't been even, Hikari's certainly was. Even, and determined. Kenta and Marina could well understand her impatience, seeing as how she blamed herself above all for Satoshi's kidnap in the first place.

After what felt like forever to Hikari, the red-roofed Pokemon Center came into view. The relief of long-anticipated arrival that rushed through the trio drained them of their adrenaline. Hikari began panting as they got closer, and could feel beads of sweat trickling down their forehead. On either side, Kenta and Marina were suffering similar effects. Of course, it _had _to be so hot on such an urgent day.

The automatic doors barely opened fast enough to let the three teens through. The burst of cold air caught them by surprise, and they stopped in the entrance, relieved at the temperature changed. People left and right had turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about.

Marina and Kenta seemed slightly embarrassed at this fact, but Hikari marched straight up to Joy-san's desk in the Center of the room. After a moment, her friends followed.

Unsurprisingly, Joy herself seemed a bit startled by this less-than-subtle entry. But nevertheless, she regained her composure and smiled. "Konichiwa! Welcome to- wait..." She stopped, looking at the three before her carefully. Only then did she seem to recognize them. "Hikari? Kenta? Marina? What are you three doing back here? You haven't been gone very long." Then she seemed to notice something else. "Wh-where's Satoshi?"

"We-we haven't got time to explain, Joy-san. Please, just hear us out." Kenta struggled to begin, panting, as were Hikari and Marina.

"Something terrible has happened; we need to contact Junsa-san and the police!" Marina continued, as Joy's expression remained confused. "I don't understand, what's wrong?"

Hikari got straight to the point. "Look, Satoshi's been kidnapped; two agents of the Rocket Gang ambushed us and took him. We..." she paused, as she finally caught her breath. "We don't exactly know _why _they took him, but the point is, we need to save him!" She said this all quite quickly, and the emotion of it all rushed back to her.

Hikari remembered the kidnapping; how she had just _let _him get taken away. She had failed him... After all he had done for her, she couldn't save him. _But I __**will **__save him. _Hikari thought fiercely. Her powerful resolve returned, and she brought herself back to reality, realizing that Joy-san was talking. "But the Rocket Gang has been disbanded for months!" Hikari looked right into the nurse's eyes. "They're back."

After a few moments, Joy's eyes widened slightly. "You're serious, then?" Hikari, Kenta and Marina nodded. "And you want to contact the police? From here?" A sudden horror struck Hikari. "Surely you can! Can't you?" If this seemingly insignificant flaw in her plan brought this whole thing down, Hikari would never forgive herself.

Joy-san remained silent in thought. Hikari became tenser with each passing moment. Finally, the nurse spoke: "It is _possible_," she began, and Hikari silently sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, it's going to take some time to get the police to respond to a call from a Pokemon Center, especially this far away from the Region's center. Not to mention they'll need convincing that the Rocket Gang is back."

_Hmmm... That might be a problem. _Hikari thought. "How long?" She asked, her voice revealing none of her inner nervousness. But Joy smiled. "Not to worry Dawn. It should take two days at the very most."

Marina stroked her chin thoughtfully, a worried look on her face. "We can only hope that Satoshi will last that long." Kenta looked at her. "What do you mean? I don't think even the Rocket Gang would stoop to the level of murder." The older blunette reprimanded him with a stern look, glancing at Hikari. It was unwise to be so direct around her while she was in such an emotionally volatile state.

"We-" Hikari's voice broke as she gripped Joy's desk. "We have to assume the worst, Kenta." It pained her even speak the words. "But I will _not _just sit here while Satoshi is in the clutches of those scum." Her voice was quiet. And cold. "No matter how grim our chances."

"I can see this means a lot to you, Hikari." Joy said sympathetically. "I'll do my best to get Junsa-san here as quickly as possible, you have my word." Hikari only nodded. The nurse gestured to some seats a few feet away. Hikari, Kenta and Marina made their way over to them and sat down, with Kenta and Marina on either side of the distraught Hikari.

Marina observed Hikari with concern as the latter stared at the floor, her hands joined. She noticed the younger girl's hands shaking slightly. "Hikari-Chan...?" She began uncertainly.

After a while, Hikari responded, "Hm?"

"Why are you so intent on rescuing Satoshi? What drives you to feel such a powerful resolve?" Kenta looked over, beginning to comprehend what Marina was getting at. Hikari said nothing; after all, she felt she had given adequate reason. But Marina continued, "It's not because you think you failed him, Hikari; we both know that." Her gaze settled briefly on Kenta, giving him permission to speak.

"She has a point, Hikari," Kenta said. "You've barely rested, yet you don't seem tired. You haven't eaten, either, yet your resolve hasn't wavered in the least. Your feelings for Satoshi are what compel you to do this for him."

Hikari looked up, first at Marina, then at Kenta. To their horror, they saw tears brimming in her eyes. "You guys can't understand my motives. I'm sorry, but-" Her voice broke. Marina gently put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Don't lie to yourself, Hikari. You love him... Don't you?" She kept her hand where it was and just waited. This was a matter that Hikari needed to seriously think about.

"No." Hikari said plain and simple. _Even... Even if I did, how could he love me back? _She thought despairingly. She blinked back more tears. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled her sadness and replaced it with fury at Satoshi's kidnappers. It worked: her tears vanished, and fire burned in her eyes once again. "That doesn't mean I'll try less hard to get him back, Marina." She said.

But it was Kenta who replied, "Just think about it, Hikari." He advised. "Delve into your heart and discover how you _really _feel about Satoshi. Love is not to be taken lightly." He looked over at Marina when he said that and she couldn't help smiling, the lightest shade of pink running over her face. Kenta smiled back.

Hikari seemed to notice what was going on, despite the fact she was looking at the marble floor of the Pokemon Center. "You may be right, guys." Kenta and Marina looked at each other in surprise, not that they were complaining. "Yes, perhaps I should think about it. But then, so should you two." She looked up, a small smile visible under her despair.

Kenta and Marina quickly looked at each other, suddenly going beet-red in the face. After a few moments though, they looked at Hikari and nodded, smiling.

Hikari looked over to the front desk and saw Joy at her desk seemingly on hold. She was trying, that much was clear. _Satoshi... Where are you? _

**The Scene: Mt. Suribachi**

_Ughh, my head! Ow! What the hell? _

Those were some of the things that were running through Satoshi's head after he awoke with a killer headache. He tried to bring a hand to rub his temple but found that it was impossible to do so. His eyes widened a touch_. _

_What the hell? _Satoshi asked himself while struggling to get himself into a sitting-up position. Although it was difficult to do without having the usage of his hands, he did manage to finally sit upright. He looked behind him, trying to find out why he could barely move his hands, and he found that his hands were secured behind his back in a set of handcuffs. "What the heck?" He asked himself, struggling against his restraints. "Where the heck am I?"

Yes, it's true. He couldn't remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing those two members from the Rocket Gang before everything went black.

_The Rocket Gang? _He thought frantically. _The Rocket Gang are still together? How is that even possible? I thought the Rocket Gang had been disbanded. What the heck is going on?_ He thought while struggling to break his restraints but had no luck whatsoever. _What the hell am I thinking? I'll never be able to break these damn things. _

Satoshi struggled to get himself on his feet but he did manage to do so. "Hey!" He yelled, kicking the door. It didn't budge though. "What the heck? Let me of here!" He kept kicking the door but no matter how hard he tried, the door would budge.

After a while of kicking the door, he gave up. It seems like no one was around to even hear him. He turned around and slid down against the door. He rested his head against the door and pulled his knees against his chest. _Where the heck am I? _He thought, looking around the room he found himself in. He could see lava veins in the walls. _Lava veins? Am I in Mt. Suribachi? How did I get here? And why am I here in the first place? _

As he sat on the floor, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened and those two guys. _The Rocket Gang are still in existence? _He asked himself. How is that even possible? They were disbanded after the leader of the Rocket Gang, Sakaki, was defeated in battle by a kid around his age. _How is it possible that they're still together? Something really doesn't feel right at all. _

_What the heck happened to me? How did I get here anyway? Why can't I remember anything? What's with these stinking handcuffs anyway?_ Those were some of the things running through his head while he sat in this cell alone, with no memory of what had happened and with one killer headache, to top it all off.

While sitting on the floor, trying to break his restraints again, he kept trying to remember what happened. He couldn't help it though. He really wanted to know what happened to him. The last he remembers seeing before everything went blank was a bizarre-looking steel type Pokemon, a Dotakun, floating alongside those two Rocket Gang members. Did that Dotakun put him to sleep with its Hypnosis attack? It's the only logical excuse he could come up with.

_Wait a second? _He frantically thought. _Hikari was with me before I was put to sleep. And so were Kenta and Marina? What happened to them? Are they ok? _That's when the memory of what had happened came back to him.

**The Scene: Route 40 - Two hours ago**

Looking around for the source of Pikachu's anxiety, Satoshi only had time to notice a shadow looming over him before he was lifted straight up into the sky. Stunned, Pikachu dropped to the ground. It took some time for the others to realize what had happened. When they looked up, they saw Satoshi being taken away by a steel-clad bird Pokemon; an Airmd.

"Satoshi!" Hikari cried out, too panicked to take any action. Luckily, though, Satoshi didn't seem to be. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu hesitated, he clearly did not want harm Satoshi.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it already!" Pikachu, now looking determined to get his master back, charged and released a powerful blast of electricity, striking Airmd. The Pokemon shrieked, but struggled not to let go. Satoshi, too, was trying to resist the powerful attack, for he was in contact with Airmd as well. Finally, the super-effective attack took its toll on Airmd. It dropped Satoshi, flying low enough so that he wasn't harmed by the drop, and then landing itself.

"Come on!" Hikari urged, as they began to run in an effort to cover whatever distance Airmd had managed to take Satoshi during the brief flight. Satoshi had landed only a few feet away, but Hikari could see he had been dropped at the feet of two people.

Trying to get to his feet, Satoshi stopped when he saw two pairs of feet planted right next to him. He looked up into the faces of the Rocket Gang's two remaining operatives, Buson and Basho. He didn't have time to even wonder who they were, for a bizarre-looking Steel Pokemon hovered alongside the men. "Hypnosis, Dotakun," Basho commanded. "We don't want our journey back to be difficult."

"Kun...Dota...Kun..." The Pokemon emitted sleep-inducing ripples, directing them at Satoshi and, sure enough, he was unable to resist the Psychic power. He dropped to the ground, unharmed, but unable to fight.

**The Scene: Mt Suribachi**

_Hikari? _His mind kept screaming with worry for his friends. _Please someone tell me that they didn't get her too. And where are Kenta and Marina? Please don't tell me that they got caught as well._

While sitting lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the door open until he heard the door slam shut. The sound of the door slamming shut startled him. He looked up to see a tall fair-skin man with teal colored hair to match his teal eyes. Satoshi slowly backed away in fear from this man.

The man smirked evilly at him before he knelt down so he was eye-level with Satoshi. "Well, well, well," he began, "I see we're finally awake now, aren't we?"

Satoshi just kept looking at him in fear. He couldn't seem to find to find anything to say so he merely nodded. The man smirked at him, "Satoshi, is it?"

Satoshi slowly nodded his head. "Yeah," he managed to get out. "Who are you?"

"Well, no harm in filling you in on who I am, right?" The man asked himself. "I'm one of the Rocket Gang Executives, Apollo. These two," he looked over his shoulder to where Buson and Basho were standing, "are Buson and Basho. As you have guessed, we're the last remaining members of the Rocket Gang."

Satoshi tried so hard to grind his teeth together but it was no use. "What do you with me?"

"Satoshi, you are about to serve a wonderful purpose," Apollo began, "the Rocket Gang, a wonderful organization, that was shut down by a trainer, a boy. Not unlike yourself, in fact. But whereas he was our downfall… _You _will be our resurrection."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Satoshi demanded, "What do you mean I will be your resurrection?"

"That will all be explained in due time, dear child." Apollo stood up. Satoshi couldn't help but glare at his captor as the criminal stood up. "But we will resurrect the Rocket Gang… And you are going to help us."

"You're crazy!" He spat in anger. "Like I'd ever help you!"

Apollo smiled at him, trying to hold back a laugh. "I was not giving you a chance, dear boy. You will help us. Voluntarily… or otherwise."

"I'd rather die then help the likes of you!" Satoshi yelled in outraged voice. Angrily, Satoshi rose to his feet. He never took his eyes off Apollo. He had a look of death written all over his face.

"You seem to act like you have that choice." Basho added, looking at Satoshi with a calm and collected look all over his face. He kept his arms crossed while looking at the child in front of him. "You don't have that choice."

Apollo turned around and smirked at Satoshi. "Basho is right," he added. "You don't have that choice."

"And what makes you think that?" Satoshi asked, glaring at the three criminals. "My friends will find me. And then they'll make you pay."

The three criminals laughed at his remark. "Those three children you were traveling with?" Basho asked, trying to hold his laugh back. "Please." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You underestimate them." Satoshi added. "They will find me. And they will make you pay for your actions."

Buson shook his head in disbelief with what Satoshi had to say. "Yeah, I doubt that." He said, looking up at Satoshi. "By the way, you hit the jackpot with that girl with the blue hair and the beanie that had a Piplup on top of her head." he said, in a mocking voice.

_Hikari? _Satoshi frantically thought. _I swear to god, if he touched her in anyway, I'll-! _"If you touched her in anyway, I swear to god, I'll rip you to pieces.

Buson gave a mocking laugh. "I guess I was right," he said, while laughing, "she is your girlfriend."

Apollo turned around and gave Buson a look that said cool it. "Buson, cool-" he began but Satoshi beat him to the punch.

"You BASTARD!" Satoshi screamed and ran full speed at Buson, trying to tackle him. Buson grabbed Satoshi by his arms and roughly tossed him to the ground. He slid into the wall, his head bouncing off the wall mercilessly. It took him a few moments to regain his composure after his smacked off the wall. He glared at the criminals in front of him.

Buson laughed evilly at the sight of the child on the floor after he tossed him against the wall. "Wow, you're hotheaded." He laughed mockingly at Satoshi. "But you're no match for me. Think about that."

Apollo turned around and looked at his comrades. "Let's go gentleman," he said, "let's leave him alone for now." he said, walking over towards the door.

Buson and Basho both looked at Satoshi on the floor by the wall and laughed before they both followed suit and left the room, leaving Satoshi alone.

Slowly, Satoshi scoffed and rested his back against the wall, pulling his knees against his chest and rested his head on top of them. It was quite uncomfortable and awkward position but he couldn't do anything about it since his hands are still bound behind him in handcuffs.

While sitting against the wall in his room alone, he could only hope for one thing. That Hikari and his other friends will get to him soon, before he finds out what Apollo has planned.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, cliffhangers. Sorry, everyone, I know you're getting sick of all these cliffhangers and I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want answered-**

**Satoshi: Yeah, like.. what's going to happen to me?**

**Hikari: And how are we going to save him?**

**Kenta: And will we get to him in time?**

**Marina: And if Kenta and I end up together soon.**

**Me,Bolt,Satoshi,Hikari,&Kenta: *all look at her***

**Marina: Sorry, I want to know if I get the man I love.**

**Me: Marina, are you serious? One of the pairings in this story is Questshipping. Yes, you and Kenta will end up together soon.**

**Marina: Ok good.**

**Me: But if you want answers to those questions, you're just have to stay tuned to this story to find out. I think we're gonna end this chapter here, don't you agree? *EB100 nods* I guess we'll see you all later**

**Me,Bolt,Satoshi,Hikari,Kenta,&Marina: Bye Readers *all smile brightly***_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay with this chapter. **

**Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone, who has been following this story since we first started it. 52 reviews? Wow, guys, thanks. You're awesome. And thanks for understanding that I have a lot going on now and writing hasn't exactly been at the top of my list. But you have my word, EarthBolt100 and I will finish this story, if its the last thing we ever do. I promise.**

**Satoshi: Good, at least the both of you aren't the type of authors to abandon your stories. It makes me happy.**

**Erin: Yeah, we have every intention of finishing this story. That's a promise.**

**Satoshi: Good, I want to know what the Rocket Gang are going to do to me.**

**Hikari: Yeah, I want to know if I'm going to be the one who saves him.**

**Kenta: I just want to know if he does get saved.**

**Marina: And I'm still waiting to find out if Kenta and I do end up together.**

**Erin: Marina! I already told you that it will happen! **

**Marina: Sorry, I just can't wait much longer. **

**Erin: *rolls her eyes* You're just gonna have to stay tuned to find out when but I promise you that it will happen. *turns to Satoshi* Satoshi...**

**Satoshi: Neither Erin nor EarthBolt100 own us so no suing is needed. **

**Erin: Enjoy...**

* * *

**The Scene: Asagi City Pokemon Center**

The Asagi City Pokemon Center was as quiet as it could be, all except for the harsh sobs coming from Hikari while Marina attempted to comfort her as she, Kenta, and Marina waited for an update from the police.

She's been crying her eyes out for the past hour. The only thing on her mind was Satoshi and nothing else mattered to her, except for him. She couldn't stop worrying about him.

She didn't understand why it was taking so long for the police to find Satoshi. Both her, Kenta, and Marina made it perfectly clear to Joy-san that the Rocket Gang are back and they have Satoshi in their possession. How hard could it be to find them? They couldn't have gotten too far. They have to be in Joto somewhere. But where?

She was as distraught as ever. She couldn't eat, she couldn't drink anything. Marina had tried to talk her into getting something to eat but she wouldn't the lobby. She had to be around in case the cops contacted the center with news about Satoshi's whereabouts. She just couldn't bring herself to leave, in case they got news about Satoshi.

She didn't understand one thing. How come it's taking so long for the Police to find Satoshi, wherever he is. But there's one thing she's sure of, Satoshi is still alive. he's alive and he hasn't been harmed… yet, at least. It might sound crazy but she can feel it in her heart that he's still alive. She knows he's still alive and she'll do whatever it takes to find him.

She kept glancing at the clock every five minutes. She just couldn't take sitting around any longer, not when Satoshi is in incredible danger. But what exactly is she supposed to do about it? She has no idea where Satoshi is or where he was taken after he was grabbed and it's driving her nuts. They could be anywhere and she can't do anything to help save Satoshi cause she doesn't know where he is.

She would find Satoshi. If it came down to finding Satoshi on her own, then she would. She felt like she owed it to him since she failed him. She let those two… those two… scumbags take Satoshi away and she didn't try hard enough to get him back. She couldn't get that imagine of Satoshi's body thrown over that huge man's shoulder. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing it. It's really haunting her, big time.

She had failed Satoshi when he needed her the most.

But she'll do whatever it takes to find him. Satoshi is out there somewhere and she'll do whatever it takes to find him. He's gotten her out of a lot jams, she needs to help him. He needs her now, she's not going to let him again.

She will find the Rocket Gang… and she will make them pay for what they have done.

Marina sat next to Hikari in the lobby while Kenta stood by the entrance. They both seemed to be distraught but definitely not like Hikari is.

Marina kept trying to comfort Hikari, trying to convince her that this isn't her fault. But it's not working so well. She can see that Hikari is blaming herself for what happened to Satoshi, even when it wasn't her fault. Buson and Basho had the whole thing planned out, it was all a trap. A trap… that they all fell right into.

Satoshi may have been taken but that doesn't mean that they can't save him. Her and Kenta have already beaten Buson and Basho already in the past, they can do it this time, they will do it again. Satoshi needs them now all. They can't just not do something to help him.

They will get Satoshi back, Hikari will get Satoshi back.

She always suspected that Hikari did feel something for Satoshi. Now she's sure of one thing, Hikari really does love Satoshi. Hikari may in denial about the whole thing but she's positive that the younger blunette does have feelings for the raven-haired trainer from Masara Town. She's never seen anyone so determined in her life. Hikari may not realize it yet but she does love Satoshi and Marina was going to do whatever it takes to show her that.

As she sat here, looking at the distraught Hikari, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Kenta was taken, instead of Satoshi. Marina does have feelings for Kenta and she'd probably would be acting the same way as Hikari is if Kenta was taken instead. She'd probably be just as distraught as Hikari is too. Needless to say, she couldn't blame Hikari for acting so distraught.

"I-I failed him, Marina." Hikari said through her tears, looking right at Marina. "I failed Satoshi. He needed me and I blew it."

Marina calmly shook her head and gave Hikari a sad smile. "No, you didn't Hikari," she said. "Buson and Basho had this whole thing planned, Hikari. You did all you could."

Kenta walked over to the two. "Marina's right, Hikari," he added. "None of this is your fault. Buson and Basho had the whole thing planned, you couldn't have done things any different. They used the smokescreen to escape, Hikari. You couldn't have done thing any differently."

Hikari just covered her face with her hands and continued to cry. Marina looked at the blunette. "Hikari," she called out to Hikari. Hikari just kept sobbing, she didn't even bother to look at her. "Don't worry, we'll find Satoshi. We'll get him back. I'm sure he's alright. We just have to wait for the cops to give us an update and we'll definitely save Satoshi. Don't worry, Hikari, we'll get him back. I'm sure of it."

Kenta turned around and looked at both Hikari and Marina with a look of determination written all over his face. "She's right, Hikari," he added, causing Marina to look at him while Hikari just continued to sob. "We'll find Satoshi and we'll get him back. I'm sure Satoshi is alright as well. We'll find the Rocket Gang and we'll get him back."

"I know he's still alive," Hikari said in a shaky whisper. "This will probably sound crazy to you guys but I can feel that he's alive. The Rocket Gang haven't harmed him yet. We just have to hope it stays that way until we find them."

"Don't you worry, Hikari," Marina said.

Kenta replied, "Yeah, I'm sure the cops will figure out where Buson and Basho took Satoshi. Don't worry, we'll put a stop their plans."

Before Hikari could reply, the Pokemon Center's Joy came up to them. "Excuse me, Hikari, Kenta, Marina," she began, catching the attention of the three kids, "Junsa-san would like to have a word with you."

The three children nodded and they followed the nurse. Hikari couldn't stop thinking about this. _Junsa-san wants to have a word with us?_ Hikari asked herself in her head. _Why? Does that mean they found Satoshi? Oh Arceus, please tell me that they have. Please tell me that he's alright._

Joy led them over to a videophone. "Take a seat guys," she said calmly. Hikari took a seat on the chair across from the video phone. Kenta and Marina stood close behind her. She turned the videophone on. Junsa's appeared on the screen.

"Hikari, Kenta, Marina," she addressed them with a sad smile on her face. The only thing the three could was give a small nod. Taking a deep breath, Junsa went on, "I need to ask you guys a few questions about what happened before when Satoshi was taken."

The three quickly nodded. "Ok, we'll start with you, Hikari. Can you tell me what happened on Route 40?"

Sighing sadly, Hikari began, "we were just walking towards the Battle Frontier. Satoshi was really excited about battling there." She paused for second and took a deep breathe before she continued.

**The Scene: Route 40 - Three Hours Ago**

Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up. "Pika?" He said, looking left and right, fully alert. "Pikachu, what's up?" Satoshi asked.

The other three stopped. "What's wrong, Pikachu?" Hikari asked, breaking off a conversation with Marina about Coordinating. "Is something coming?" Pikachu's cheeks began to spark slightly, but he never could have predicted what happened next.

Looking around for the source of Pikachu's anxiety, Satoshi only had time to notice a shadow looming over him before he was lifted straight up into the sky. Stunned, Pikachu dropped to the ground. It took some time for the others to realize what had happened. When they looked up, they saw Satoshi being taken away by a steel-clad bird Pokemon; an Airmd.

"Satoshi!" Hikari cried out, too panicked to take any action. Luckily, though, Satoshi didn't seem to be. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu hesitated, he clearly did not want harm Satoshi.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it already!" Pikachu, now looking determined to get his master back, charged and released a powerful blast of electricity, striking Airmd. The Pokemon shrieked, but struggled not to let go. Satoshi, too, was trying to resist the powerful attack, for he was in contact with Airmd as well. Finally, the super-effective attack took its toll on Airmd. It dropped Satoshi, flying low enough so that he wasn't harmed by the drop, and then landing itself.

"Come on!" Hikari urged, as they began to run in an effort to cover whatever distance Airmd had managed to take Satoshi during the brief flight. Satoshi had landed only a few feet away, but Hikari could see he had been dropped at the feet of two people.

Trying to get to his feet, Satoshi stopped when he saw two pairs of feet planted right next to him. He looked up into the faces of the Rocket Gang's two remaining operatives, Buson and Basho. He didn't have time to even wonder who they were, for a bizarre-looking Steel Pokemon hovered alongside the men. "Hypnosis, Dotakun," Basho commanded. "We don't want our journey back to be difficult."

"Kun...Dota...Kun..." The Pokemon emitted sleep-inducing ripples, directing them at Satoshi and, sure enough, he was unable to resist the Psychic power. He dropped to the ground, unharmed, but unable to fight.

"Well done, my friend. Return." Basho said, recalling Dotakun to its Pokeball while Buson walked over the unconscious boy and lifted him up, throwing his limp body over his broad shoulder.

By this time, Hikari, Kenta and Marina had caught up. Seeing Satoshi's unconscious form thrown over Buson's shoulder made Hikari gasp in horror at what was happening. "Satoshi! No!" She glared at the criminals. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She spat in anger.

"Wait a moment," Kenta said. Only then did he seem to remember he and Marina had met these two. "Not you two again!" He exclaimed, his voice brimming with hatred.

"Didn't you learn the first time?" Marina added, her own anger sparking at seeing the two old foes.

Hikari looked back and forth between Kenta and Marina, this confusion was probably the only thing that could subdue her anger at the assault on Satoshi. "We've met before," Kenta supplied upon noticing Hikari's questioning expression.

"Yes indeed," Basho added. "We have been acquainted. Buson and I would certainly love to catch up with you but right now, we're kind of in hurry." He said and looked over at Buson. "Lets go," he said, earning a nod from Buson.

"What do you want with Satoshi?" Hikari yelled.

"That's none of your business. The only thing you need to know is he is vital to the restoration of the Rocket Gang." Hikari and Marina gasped at Basho's answer. What the heck did he mean by that?

"You can't do this!" Kenta yelled.

"I don't know who you are or how Satoshi will help you," Hikari shouted. "But you are _not _going to take him! _I_ won't let you!" The venom in her voice actually earned the raise of an eyebrow from Buson.

"Oh would you look at that," Buson said in a mocking voice and looked at Basho. "This little girl here thinks she can save her boyfriend." He tried to keep himself from laughing before looking at Hikari. "What makes you think you can stop us?"

"This does!" Hikari took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air. "Eifie, lets go! We gotta save Satoshi!" One of the many evolutions of Eievui was released. Elfie was a purple Sun Pokemon with a red gem embedded in her forehead. "Eif-ieeee!" She cried.

Kenta and Marina withdrew Poke Balls of their own. A Bakphoon, Muma, Spear, and an Ordile appeared, all ready to fight as well." You won't get away from us without a fight!" Marina said.

"You have guts," Basho commended. "But violence is a common solution for you, is it not? This is not the case for us; the Rocket Gang has learned. And, as I said, we cannot afford to waste time with you." He nodded to Buson, who pulled out some kind of detonator. Hikari had a horrible premonition. "No, WAI-!"

But Buson pressed the trigger. There were no explosions. Instead, several gas bombs around Hikari, Kenta and Marina discharged, releasing eye- and lung-irritating toxins. Coughing, Hikari fought to keep the kidnappers in sight, but the smoke was too powerful. "E-eifie, return." Hikari coughed, aiming her Poke Ball at random spots. Thankfully, she hit her target and Eifie was recalled, but Hikari could not find the will to do more.

Kenta and Marina struggled to keep their eyes on Buson, Basho, and the unconscious Satoshi but the smoke was too powerful for them to withstand. Marina found herself getting weaker. "Spear, blow this smoke away!" Kenta struggled to command but his Spear did hear him and it wasn't long before the smoke was blown away by Spear.

Kenta, Marina, and Hikari looked at the spot where Buson, Basho, and Satoshi were standing a second ago and to their horror, they realized the three had disappeared in the smokescreen.

**The Scene: Asagi Pokemon Center**

Junsa nodded, "Ok, thanks for your time." she said. "Don't worry, we'll find your friend. I'll be touch," was the last thing she said before she hung the phone up.

Hikari stood up and turned around, looking at Kenta and Marina. "I guess there's nothing left we can except wait." Kenta said, worry evident in his voice.

Marina gave Hikari a sad look before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed. She looked over at Hikari. "Hikari-Chan, there's nothing we can do except wait. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll tell us as soon as they find something out."

Hikari gave a sad sigh and look out the window of the Pokemon Center. _Please Arceus, don't let those scumbags harm Satoshi. _

**The scene: Mt. Suribachi.**

Satoshi lay in his cell, his back against the wall with his hands cuffed behind his back. It had been an hour or so since Apollo, Buson and Basho had checked on him; although being trapped in an immense mountain with not a trickle of sunlight visible made it very difficult to keep track of time. For all Satoshi knew, it could be dark outside, yet the veins of lava running through the walls kept illumination constant even in the deepest parts of the mountain.

Struggling to break the cuffs had not done a thing, so Satoshi had pretty much opted to wait until his captors returned, or a more viable escape plan presented itself. But there was nothing else in this chamber besides his cell, which he found odd, and thus, nothing to use to bash his way out of this.

In fact, he was so tired of waiting, he was ready to try and kick the cell door again. But he never got the chance as the sound of footsteps echoed through the large chamber.

Quickly sitting back down, Satoshi waited.

Soon enough, Apollo's henchmen, Buson and Basho came into the chamber. There was no sign of Apollo himself, however. Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the sight of the two. Buson unlocked his cell and the two entered. "Get up, Apollo would appreciate your company." Basho said, causing Satoshi to grit his teeth. "What makes you think the feeling isn't mutual?"

Satoshi said nothing but he glared at the two. The men only chuckled. "I would've thought you had learned your lesson, boy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Buson said. "This time, the choice is yours."

Satoshi did nothing, but the criminals were impossible to outwait. Swearing under his breath, Satoshi attempted to get to his feet. Upon seeing the difficulty the boy was having standing up, Buson and Basho stepped over and hauled him to his feet. "I can walk, thanks." Satoshi protested in a nasty voice.

"I don't doubt it." Basho simply said. "But I would advise you to show some respect to Apollo. We can dispose of you earlier then we planned if you choose not to listen to us."

They walked through a literal maze of caverns, making seemingly random turns. Satoshi assumed this remnant had been hiding here for a long time if they knew what lay around every corner. Eventually though, Buson and Basho guided him to a chamber much larger than that which contained his cell; it seemed to lie in the very heart of the mountain.

Satoshi noticed some kind of mainframe connected to a single terminal; it was no doubt all that remained of the Rocket Gang's database. What piqued his curiosity, however, was an odd machine placed roughly in the center of the chamber, as if it required plenty of room to carry out his function. It did not seem fully completed yet.

Buson seemed to notice him staring at the machine. "Like it? It will unfortunately take some time to complete, especially since it's only the two of us who work on it. Apollo is preoccupied with far more important matters."

Basho nodded. "That is correct. However, if Apollo is right, it will be worth every hour of labor. We only stand with him because we believe he is capable of achieving his ambition."

Satoshi knitted his eyebrows. "What do you plan to do with it?"

Buson smiled, "now, now. That would be telling. Besides, I'm not at liberty to say."

Only then did Satoshi notice that Apollo sat at a metal desk in an isolated sector of the chamber, with an empty chair lying nearby. "Ah." Apollo said, as he rose to meet Buson, Basho and Satoshi.

Buson pulled the empty chair over to the desk. "Sit." He ordered the child.

"Now, now, Buson," Apollo reprimanded, "Satoshi is our guest, and we will offer him every courtesy. Take off his cuffs." Basho looked at him as if he were mad. "I said now!" Apollo nearly screamed, his eyes suddenly ablaze.

Buson reluctantly complied, taking a key from his belt and unlocking Satoshi's cuffs. "I think this is a mistake." He muttered.

"I am beyond such petty mistakes, Buson," Apollo retorted. "Surely you should know that by now.

"What makes you think I won't try and run?" Satoshi asked.

Apollo turned his cold gaze to his captive. "Make no mistake, dear boy, I have already told you that you have no choice but to cooperate. But by all means, try and run!" His gaze hardened. "But be warned: I do not take kindly to my kindness being violated."

There was silence for a full ten seconds, before Satoshi finally sat down while glaring at his captor. Apollo smiled, "that's better, you are clearly wiser than I thought." Satoshi met Apollo's stare with his own, not speaking. Apollo continued to smile. "Now, to business; I-"

"Where are my Pokemon?" Satoshi demanded.

Apollo narrowed his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Satoshi replied, "I woke up in that cell of yours without my belt, where I usually keep my Poke Balls. Where are they?" He said all this in a no-nonsense tone.

Apollo was rather offended by his tone of voice. Nevertheless, he replied, "I see no reason why you shouldn't know the answer to that question." He nodded to the men behind Satoshi.

Buson reached into his own belt and withdrew Satoshi's. Thankfully, all five of his Poke Balls were still attached. "We had to relive you of it, Satoshi. There is no sense in taking risks. Besides, you have nothing to be worried about; we are hardly interested in your Pokemon." His eyes gleamed. "Yet." Satoshi scowled at the criminal, as he continued, "For now, you will serve our purposes quite amply. Any more questions?" He asked after a pause.

Satoshi considered. "Yes, what did you do to my friends?"

Apollo actually laughed at this. "Not to worry, we did them no harm you need be concerned with. Buson and Basho merely abducted you on my orders, but I never intended to cause your friends harm. Although... I only expected you to have a single companion. That Hikari girl."

Satoshi bristled. "Don't even speak her name."

It didn't help that Buson and Basho began chuckling as well. "I expect he had... feelings for her, Apollo." Buson said stifling his laughs.

"Indeed." Apollo only said, observing the trainer before him with his cold, cyan eyes. Satoshi fought against the desire to leap out of the chair and rip the three apart limb from limb. But he knew violence would only make matters worse for himself.

"Shall we proceed now?" Apollo asked, the tiniest hint of impatience in his voice just noticeable. After a few moments, Satoshi nodded once. He could only take Apollo's word that Hikari, Kenta, Marina, Pikachu and Pochama had escaped. He wondered where they could be, whether they were considering mounting a rescue attempt. But no, how could they possibly have a clue where he was. _No! _Satoshi thought. Now was not the time for this.

As Satoshi was preoccupied with his thoughts, Apollo gestured to Buson and Basho. "Leave us, gentlemen; I'm sure I can explain the situation to our friend on my own. Resume construction of the Aura Siphon." The two nodded without speaking a word, and made their way to the machine in the center of the chamber.

_That thing? _Satoshi wondered. _The Aura Siphon? Wait, like the __**Power**__ of Aura? _Suddenly his level of nervousness went up a notch.

Apollo seemed to sense what was going on inside Satoshi's head. "Yes indeed; that machine, the Aura Siphon, is to be the resurrection of the Rocket Gang. Indirectly, of course." He chuckled, as though this were a conversation between old friends over tea. "You may wonder about the name, am I correct?" Satoshi hesitantly nodded. "As I suspected. Well, for centuries, perhaps even eons, there has been a mystical force discussed among scientists and scholars alike known as the Power of Aura, or the Essence of All Power."

Saotshi's fears were realized and it was all he could do to avoid gasping. He knew of Aura, and knew what one could accomplish if one held the ability to manipulate it. He had learned that long ago, at the Tree of World's Beginning. "What do you know of the Aura Sentinel called Arlon?" Apollo cut into Satoshi's thoughts. However, as soon as he deciphered what Apollo had said, more memories returned. Arlon had been one of the most powerful wielders of Aura ever. He had died saving the Tree of Beginning.

"I see you are familiar with his tale." Apollo noted. "Through research, we have discovered that the ability to manipulate Aura relies on a certain rare substance found in the DNA structure." Apollo rose and began circling the table. "The substance's true nature evades us, but it is irrelevant. The point is, anyone with a DNA structure similar to that of Arlon has a higher potency of Aura within them. Thus, they too can wield it."

Satoshi was beginning to get very uneasy. "What are you saying?"

Apollo raised his eyebrows. "Haven't you figured it out. The Power of Aura is that which will bring back the Rocket Gang from the shambles it has become! With this magnificent machine..." He held out a hand in the direction of the Aura Siphon, now being modified by Buson and Basho, "with this machine, I can not only revive the Rocket Gang, but grant it a reputation that Sakaki never even dreamed of!" A sudden mad glint appeared in his eye, but quickly vanished.

"And… where exactly do I fit into this?" Satoshi asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly, Apollo took the offensive. He lunged and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt. "Don't be a fool, boy!" He said in a dangerously quiet voice. "We both know that you and Arlon have identical DNA, and thus, you can both wield Aura." Apollo's breath quickened, then he regained his composure and let go of the shocked Satoshi. "You may have the most potent quantity of Aura out of anyone currently living."

Then, Apollo reached into his tattered uniform and withdrew an odd keypad-locked box. Apollo unlocked it and withdrew what appeared to be a green scale lined with yellow. "I intend to put that potency to good use. This is a scale from the Lord of the Sky, Rayquaza. I have been working for months to find a suitable power source to provide energy for this machine, but a solution has evaded me. Until now." Apollo sat back down, staring almost dreamily at the scale he was twirling in his fingers. "The Power of Aura will be used to replicate Rayquaza itself and with power of that magnitude, I can achieve more than any leader of the Rocket Gang could ever hope to do."

Apollo said all this so quietly, so casually, that Satoshi needed a few seconds to properly acknowledge this plan. "Wait, WHAT? You want to summon Rayquaza here and use its power to dominate everything?" His tone wasn't outraged; it was stunned. All his previous encounters with members of the Rocket Gang had resulted in anything from laughable plots to ones which were moderate inconveniences. But this...

This was serious.

"W-what makes you think Rayquaza will even obey you?" Satoshi asked, determined not to give up.

Apollo returned the scale to it's box and fixated Satoshi with a hard stare. "That should be of no concern to you, Satoshi. For by the time Rayquaza walks the Earth, you will be little more than a lifeless corpse, deprived of your Aura and everything which sustains every shred of life you hold so dear." The coldest of smiles spread across the former Executive's face. "So as you can clearly see, even Sakaki's ambitions for the Rocket Gang were weak and rambunctious compared to what I intend to accomplish."

"You- you're mad..." Satoshi breathed, his eyes wide, the sheer audacity of this plan still shocking him to the very bone.

Apollo didn't take too kindly to this accusation, "Don't dare trifle with me, boy. You haven't a clue of how long I have been organizing these meticulous plans."

Suddenly, Apollo seemed to age five years. He leaned back in his seat, sighing. "But I trust it will be worthwhile. The only reason I waste time telling you all this is because we have yet to complete modifications to the Aura Siphon to allow amplification of the Power of Aura into the sufficient energy needed to replicate the mighty Rayquaza. But," his threatening demeanor returned. "The time will come when you shall serve your ultimate purpose."

"How...? How do you know all this?" Satoshi managed to ask.

"Ah, yes. Well, the three of us traveled to Kanto in disguise to pay a visit to Professor Yukinari Okido." Satoshi raised his eyebrows. "Yes, his reputation proceeds him in most parts of the world. I knew he wouldn't divulge the information I needed unless… Persuaded. His grandson served as a fine hostage, to say the least." Apollo smirked, and Satoshi was furious to learn that he had threatened more people close to him. "As for finding you, our mainframe was ample assistance in that field." Apollo gestured to the only terminal in the room. One question was plaguing Satoshi.

"And... What will happen to me when you take my Aura?" Satoshi asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Apollo did not smile or laugh. On the contrary, he seemed rather solemn. "The Power of Aura sustains all life. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and keeps the balance of life in perfect harmony. To deprive a being of Aura is to deprive them, not of life, but of _essence_. It will not kill you," He paused, apparently knowing that Satoshi would require time to absorb this. "It is what can be defined as a fate worse than death. To all, you appear dead; a lifeless corpse with no heartbeat and no pulse."

"However, you live. You are doomed to walk the surface of the Earth, forever, without ever making contact with any other living creature as long as Arceus chooses to keep the universe intact." Apollo spoke in the smoothest, coldest of whispers and it chilled Satoshi's spine.

_Doomed to walk the Earth? Forever? Where no one can see you or hear you? _Satoshi thought, dazed. He imagined himself as a vague ghost, watching his friends mourning his loss. He envisioned himself watching the death of his friends, of his family; while he looked on, as helpless as anyone could possibly be. His mother, Pikachu... _Hikari..._

Apollo seemed to realize how traumatized Satoshi was. "It is understandable, dear boy, but just imagine the purpose you will serve. I shall say no more. Buson, Basho!" He called to the henchmen, who promptly left their workstation and hauled Satoshi to his feet by each arm. "Bind his hands and put him back in his cell. Use no more force than necessary," His cyan eyes showed the barest hint of sadness. "This is a cruel fate for me to enforce upon anyone... Yet it must be done." Those were the last words Apollo spoke to his captive before Buson and Basho exited the cavern with him.

Satoshi barely paid to attention to the men beside him. He barely noticed when Buson re-cuffed him, nor did he care. Why should he? How _could _he? The fate that had been set for him was so terrible, so damning, that he could barely think. Harsh visions swam about his mind; thoughts of torture and lust. Of greed and hatred. He wobbled on his feet often, so Buson and Basho had to support him.

Eventually, when they reached the cell and Satoshi was locked in, the boy couldn't dream of attempting to escape, or even fight. Buson had laid him against the wall where he had slid. The utter hopelessness scorching his heart took all the will out of him.

Before he fell asleep, a single thought passed through his mind: _Hikari... Please find me...

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, that's it. For now at least. Did anyone see today's episode of Pokemon? Satoshi's gym battle against Denji-san? That battle was epic, Goukazaru activated blaze again, but now, it can control it. But my favorite part would have to be Hikari wearing her cheerleading uniform to cheer Satoshi on the battle. There's no one better to express her faith in Satoshi better then Hikari. I just love it when you do that, Hikari.  
**

**Bolt: I loved that too. *turns to Satoshi* You're one lucky guy, Satoshi.**

**Hikari: Well, I have to do something to show Satoshi that I believe in him. I knew he could do it.  
**

**Erin: Yeah, but neither Haruka or Kasumi did that for him.**

**Satoshi: *thinks hard* Yeah, they didn't.**

**Erin: See! I just love Pearlshipping. Satoshi, Hikari, you know you two belong together.**

**Bolt: Yeah, you got that right.**

**Satoshi&Hikari: *look at each other and blush*  
**

**Erin: Aww, how cute. Well, I think I'll end the chapter here. **

**Satoshi: Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. The reviews make Erin and EarthBolt100 very happy.**

**Me,Bolt,Satoshi,Hikari,Kenta,&Marina: Bye Everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Let me say thanks to everyone who's been waiting for this chapter. I've got a lot going on now and it makes me happy to know that you understand. I've got something I need to tell you.**

**Well, since my graduation is Friday, I'm going to be very busy in these upcoming days. Monday is my math final, Wednesday is graduation rehearsal, and then finally, Friday is my actual graduation. Plus, I have a few graduation parties to go to on the weekend. I'm going to be very busy this week so I won't be on at all. I'm sorry guys. I just had to get this chapter out before tomorrow.**

**Satoshi: Aww, I'm going to miss you.**

**Erin: I'm going to miss you too, Satoshi.**

**Satoshi: Yayy! *starts doing a happy dance***

**Hikari: Satoshi, stop dancing right now.**

**Satoshi: Sorry, Hikari. *stops and sits back down***

**Erin: Well, here's chapter 7 of The Essence of All Power. Enjoy guys..**

**

* * *

The Scene: The Asagi City Pokemon Center**

Waiting and waiting for minutes on end, especially without knowing whether your best friend was all right or not. There is nothing worse then that.

It's been like for the past couple of hours for Hikari. Sitting in the Asagi Pokemon Center while waiting for some information about Satoshi's whereabouts was bad but not knowing if he's still alive, that's a completely different story.

She was as a distraught as anyone could be but in that time period, she had gotten better control of her emotions.

It's been a couple of hours since Satoshi was abducted; taken right from underneath her fingers, and she couldn't help but wonder if he's alright. She has no idea if he's fine or if the Rocket Gang had already done away with him and it's really driving her crazy.

_Please Arceus, let Satoshi be ok._ That's the only thought going through Hikari's head at the moment.

The abduction kept replaying in her head. It was unexpected; neither Hikari nor Kenta or Marina could have predicated that this was going to happen. That Airmd came out of nowhere and grabbed Satoshi, none of them saw it coming. Maybe if she had seen that bird Pokemon coming, things might have been different. She could have done something to protect Satoshi from ending it its clutches. She had failed Satoshi back there, plain and simple. After everything Satoshi has done for her, she didn't try hard enough to help him when he needed her the most.

No matter what anyone says, this is all her fault.

Hikari had finally had it with all the waiting. "What the hell is taking so long?" She exclaimed, finally standing up. "How long can it freaking take for the police to pick on their tracks."

"Hikari-Chan," Marina called out to her before she stood up and put both of her hands on Hikari's shoulders, "these kind of things take time. They need to get as much information as they can. They're not going to find Satoshi just like that. "

Hikari swatted both of Marina's hands away from her shoulders. "But by the time they actually find their hideout, Satoshi could be long gone. I'm getting sick of waiting."

"You really need to calm down, Hikari." Kenta said, coming to stand next to Marina.

Marina looked at Hikari and nodded, "he's right, Hikari-Chan. You really do need to calm down. You won't be helping Satoshi if you continue to act like this."

"You guys don't get it!" Hikari yelled, having reached her boiling point. Both Kenta and Marina looked at the girl in shock. "I failed Satoshi! It's my fault that he's been taken! I didn't try hard enough to save him. I let those two… those two… scumbags take him!" Hikari lowered her head and let a few tears come to her eyes. "I let him down. He needed me and I couldn't save him."

Marina angrily shook her head. "Hikari, that's enough! I know you're upset that Satoshi's been taken, but try and _think_ for a minute! Is there any logical explanation whatsoever as to why Satoshi would hold this against you? No! Of course not! No one could have predicted what happened back there!"

Hikari just looked at Marina in shock. She couldn't even think of anything to say. _That's not possible, _Hikari thought to herself. _Would Satoshi really not blame me for his abduction? She's wrong, she has to be. Satoshi will probably never want to talk to me again if he is saved because I let him get taken. I let those two scumbags take him. Why would he not hold this against me?_

While looking down at the ground, Hikari heard footsteps coming up to her which snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Junsa standing in front of her. "Hikari-kun, I'd like to talk to you alone for a second outside."

Hikari simply nodded and stood up, following Junsa towards the automatic door of the Pokemon Center and outside.

Both Marina and Kenta remained inside the Pokemon Center while Hikari spoke to Junsa outside the Pokemon Center. "Kenta," Marina spoke up. Kenta picked his head and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Kenta merely nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, looking over at the door of the Pokemon center. "What about you?"

Marina closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm really worried about Satoshi. I hope he's ok and Buson and Basho won't do anything to him."

"Me too, Marina," Kenta sighed and looked out the window. "Me too."

"Poor Hikari," Marina said, "can you imagine the way she's feeling right now?"

Kenta looked over at Marina. Yes, he could imagine how Hikari is feeling right now… if it was Marina who had been taken instead of Satoshi. "Yes, I could. I'd be feeling the same way if it wasn't Satoshi that had been taken but if it was… someone else."

Marina looked over at Kenta in confusion. "What are you talking about Kenta?"

"Well," Kenta began, "I think I'd known exactly how Hikari is feeling right now if it was someone else, who had been taken instead of Satoshi."

"Who?" Marina asked. She couldn't resist; she wanted to know exactly who Kenta was talking about.

Kenta looked over at her and quickly turned his head when he saw her eyes on him.

Marina could also tell that his cheeks were a rose red color. She knew he was too nervous to answer that question. "Are you referring to me, Kenta?"

Kenta said nothing but slowly nodded, bringing his head to look at her, "yeah," was all her had to say.

A smile appeared on Marina's face and she couldn't stop blushing. She was touched by Kenta's concern. Of course they've been such good friends for a while now but actually hearing Kenta say that he would be as distraught as Hikari is if she was the one who had been taken instead of Satoshi. Needless to say, she was touched by his concern. She's very lucky to have a such a great friend in Kenta and now, she's positive that he feels the same way.

Kenta looked over at Marina and he could easily tell that she was touched by what he had just told her. He meant every single word he just told her. He would know exactly how Hikari if feeling right now if it was Marina who had been taken instead of Satoshi. He just couldn't imagine what he would have done either. His friendship with Marina means a lot to him. He really does care for her.

"Kenta," Marina's voice calling out to Kenta snapped him out of his thoughts. He slowly looked over at her and he could tell she had a big smile on her face. "I'd feel the exact same way as you if those two had taken you instead of Satoshi."

Kenta was at a loss for words right now. He could barely think of anything, except what Marina had just told him. He barely even noticed Marina leaning over until he felt her press her lips against his cheek before she stood up and walked away with a crimson-red face, leaving a speechless Kenta alone.

He slowly brought a hand to his face and touched his cheek before whispering, "y-you're welcome, Marina."

**The Scene: Outside the Asagi City Pokemon Center**

"Junsa-san, is there any news about Satoshi?"

Hikari couldn't help herself. She couldn't help but feel that the reason why Junsa came to the Pokemon Center was because she has gotten some news about Satoshi's whereabouts. _Please let him be ok, _Hikari desperately pleaded. _Please let him be ok. _Truth being told, Hikari couldn't imagine what she would do if Satoshi had been harmed in any sort of way.

One thing she was sure of though, if Satoshi was harmed in anyway, she'll make the Rocket Gang pay. Taking Satoshi, her best friend ever, was bad enough but harming him? Now that was a totally different story. No one hurts her best friend and gets away with it. If Satoshi has been harmed in any sort of way, she'll make the Rocket Gang pay if it's the last thing she ever does.

_Hang in there, Satoshi_, she thought to herself, looking up at the sky with a look of determination written all over her face. _I'm gonna get you out there, I promise. And you should know better then anyone that I keep my promises. I __**WILL **__get you out of there. _

Junsa turned around and looked at the girl. "Well," she began, "we exactly found them yet," _Of course, what else would she say? _"But, I do have some news." Hikari looked up at Junsa in confusion. What news do she have to tell her? "I've been hearing rumors that the Rocket Gang have be hiding out in the mountains."

_In the mountains? Satoshi could possibly be in the mountains? If he is, I have to go save him. It's the only way I can redeem myself to him. I have to go get him._

"I know it doesn't seem like much of a lead right now, Hikari. But I promise you this, we'll search every single mountain range close to the abduction site."

Hikari only nodded once before looking down at the ground with a solemn look all over her face. Yeah, it's much of lead, Hikari thought bitterly, but it's a lead. She can't complain about any of this; Junsa is trying to find Satoshi and she won't rest until Hikari has Satoshi back safe and sound.

But Hikari won't let them do this alone. She will save Satoshi herself. That's a promise.

Junsa noticed Hikari lost in thought and she smiled. It was obvious to see that Hikari really does care about Satoshi a lot since she's going through so much trouble to find him. "Hikari-Chan," Junsa called out to the girl, "it's obvious to see that you really care about Satoshi to go through all this trouble for him."

_Care? _Hikari thought, looking up the police chief in shock. _What does she mean by care?_

When the girl didn't say anything, she continued, "it's clear to me that you're very loyal friend. Satoshi's very lucky to have you as a friend."

Hikari looked down at the ground. Friends right? She thought sadly, Satoshi and I are only friends, nothing more.

"Ok, that's all for now." Junsa said, snapping the young girl out of her thoughts. "Don't worry, you have my word. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Satoshi back home."

Hikari managed a sad smile. "Ok, thanks you." She said, bowing, before she turned around and walked back into the Pokemon center.

She turned around and looked out the window, placing her hand of the glass. She saw Satoshi's face on the glass and a few tears came to her eyes and the memories of the abduction came flooding back to her. She looked down at the ground. She's sure of one thing, Satoshi is running out of time. If she doesn't get to him soon, she may never see him again.

_I'm not going to let that happen. _She thought, her sapphire eyes holding a look of determination. "Hang in there, Satoshi. I'm going to find you; that's a promise."

**The scene: Mt. Suribachi.**

The fate of a captive is quite often left undecided until it is too late for the captive himself to take any action to escape his captors.

This was not the case with Satoshi, now in the clutches of a small remnant of the Rocket Gang within Mt. Suribachi. The boy sat against the stone wall, thinking. Thinking of ways to escape, thinking when his captors might pay him another visit, thinking about his friends. His friends... _Hikari... Where are you? _Satoshi silently wondered. He didn't find it the least bit odd that it was the Coordinator who rose to his mind first, nor would he have cared. He just hoped that she was OK, and that she was perhaps planning to save him. Because he knew that if anyone could save him, it was Hikari. She was resourceful, that girl. Satoshi smiled in spite of himself.

It had been little over an hour since Apollo had spoken with him- though this deep in the mountain, Satoshi could not tell. The shock that had rattled the boy when he had learned of the true magnitude of Apollo's plans had not quite worn off.

In fact, now that Satoshi thought of it, that may have been the purpose of Apollo's explanation to begin with: to weaken Satoshi's spirit further. Well, he certainly wasn't about to sit around as these criminals only got closer to achieving their nefarious goal.

Satoshi, who had been sitting against the wall for a few minutes thinking of a likely escape plan, looked up and took a deep breath. It was time to let plain and simple brute force take over. Turning around so that he was facing the opposite direction of the cell's bars, he began taking each bar in his cuffed hands as best as he could, and jerked back and forth, trying to determine whether these bars were as strong as they looked. If even one was the least bit weak, Satoshi thought that he may be able to dent it far back enough to slip through.

The door itself was out of the question, since it had two _horizontal _bars running through it as well, but the walls were comprised of only the vertical bars. After a minute, Satoshi was beginning to lose hope, and even these minor efforts caused him to sweat because of the heat of the caverns this deep in the volcano. But then...

_Rattle-rattle. _Satoshi stopped moving, as the bars emitted a sound. Blinking, Satoshi turned around and inspected the bar, frowning. It appeared as sturdy as any of the others, and there were no visible weaknesses at the base of the bar, either. Satoshi turned around again, took the bar in his hand, and rocked back and forth. Hard. _Come on. Don't give up on me now. _Satoshi thought, gritting his teeth.

Sure enough, he heard the rattling sound again. Suddenly rejuvenated by this fresh hope, Satoshi thought of the best way to try and dent the bar without either wearing himself out or making too much noise; these caves did seem to carry echoes a long way.

But try as he might, after a whole minute of thinking, Satoshi could think of no subtle way to get the weak bar out of the way. Sighing, he then tried to think of the best way to dent it out of the way with brute force. Pulling was a no-go, considering his hands were cuffed behind his back and the bar wasn't flimsy enough for him to bash with his body, either.

_Time for old-fashioned kicking. _Satoshi decided. Sliding to the floor once again, he backed up into the nearest corner as much as possible while still staying within kicking range of the weaker bar. He pressed his back against the rock wall, drew his foot back, aimed at a point just above the center of the metal bar, and _kicked!_

"Well, that could've hurt more." Satoshi commented. The force of the kick had made quite a noise, but the bar hadn't visibly disfigured. But Satoshi had gotten one hell of a shell-shock blast. There was no point in stopping now, though: Satoshi definitely thought he was getting somewhere. He kicked, kicked, kicked again. "Wah-!" Satoshi screamed as a hundred screeches erupted in the chamber.

A flock of Zubat dropped from the ceiling and exited the cavern, shrieking at their rude awakening. Breathing fast, Satoshi tried to calm down. Truth be told, he was curious as to why it had taken this long for him to spot even a single Pokemon. No doubt the Rocket Gang had driven them away, whether by force or their mere presence of the natural habitat of so many cave Pokemon.

Shrugging, Satoshi kicked once more. This time, he got results. The bar bent forwards, slightly but definitely. Raising his eyebrows, Satoshi continued kicking until, finally, a sizable gap formed. He inspected his handiwork; it _seemed _like it would work, though there was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath and hoping against hope that this would work (he doubted the criminals would take kindly to finding a gap in the cell with the prisoner still present), Satoshi got up and put a leg through the right gap. Then he tried to slide his torso and head through, sucking his stomach in as much as he could. With a squeeze, he slid through, his other leg bringing up the rear.

Satoshi waited for a few seconds, absorbing the fact that he was out. Free to return to his friends and call the cops on the scum which abducted him. Satoshi would have punched the air in triumph, if not for his cuffed hands.

_Hold a second, _Satoshi came to his senses. _This isn't over yet, I still had to find his way out of the mountain itself. _Now that he thought of it, that seemed like quite a problem.

The only portions of the caverns he had seen, which conscious, were those between this room and that which contained the Aura Siphon. He wondered how Buson and Basho had found their way there; Satoshi faintly recalled spotting many side passages to explore. The Rockets must have been hiding here for longer than he initially thought.

_Well, I'm not gonna get anywhere by staying here. _Satoshi thought. He sped off through the only exit from his holding chamber.

Soon, it became clear to Satoshi that getting through this place for one who did not know his way was a matter of trial and error. Every wall looked the same; the tunnels seemed practically identical and there were no signs of Pokemon. _Why didn't I pay attention when they were taking me around? _Satoshi wondered, furious with himself. He should have expected he might get this chance from the beginning! Absently, Satoshi wondered which way the Zubat had gone.

After what was probably half an hour, though of course Satoshi had no way of telling, he came across a larger room with two tunnels leading in and out of it; one of them being the way he came. This place seemed oddly familiar to him, though for the life of him, he couldn't remember why.

_Duh! _Then, realization hit Satoshi like a slap on the face. _Am I __**usually **__this slow? _He set off through the other tunnel. The only logical reason why anyplace in this mountain would be familiar would be because Buson and Basho had taken him there, seeing as how he had never been here before. This tunnel led to the chamber containing the Aura Siphon.

Sure enough, partway through the passage, Satoshi heard the sounds of labor: Clanging, clicking and grunting. Buson and Basho were no doubt making progress on completing the Aura Siphon. Reaching and opening, he peered around the edge and saw that he had indeed been right: Buson and Basho were modifying the Aura Siphon, while Apollo sat at the terminal connected to the recovered mainframe. Satoshi realized with frustration that it was his best bet to try and get through the chamber unseen, seeing how the whole mountain looked the same.

Then again, he could always return to his cell and offer a Pokemon attack as explanation for the dented bar. _Yeah, when Boopig's fly. _Satoshi thought grimly.

Satoshi spent a minute or two trying to pinpoint any routine that Buson and Basho were sticking to as they moved around the cave. But it seemed they were only making system modifications to the machine itself, cutting wires and removing plates. Which meant that, with the right timing, Satoshi could make one swift run from here to the exit on the opposite end of the chamber without any of the three noticing him.

_Why me? _Satoshi briefly wondered. He was hardly skilled at this sort of thing. He would prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around any day. But he had to think logically.

Taking a deep breath, Satoshi waited for a moment where both Buson and Basho were as far away from each other as possible, their backs weren't directly facing either the entrance or exit tunnel, and Apollo was facing the terminal screen. He got that moment almost right away, and bolted.

Keeping low, Satoshi headed for the right side of the Siphon, just underneath a protruding panel. Stopping for barely a second to ensure that this all had gone without a problem, he shot away towards the exit. Silent triumph stirred in his mind as he got closer and closer and _closer_...!

Behind the supposedly-escaped Satoshi, Apollo casually swiveled in his chair to inspect Buson and Basho's work... And caught a glimpse of Satoshi.

Satoshi noticed that Apollo had spotted him. "Shit," he cursed underneath his breath, closing his eyes and taking a big gulp, before he ran as fast as could out the exit, not bothering to look back. He just had to get out. He couldn't let these criminals get any closer to achieving their goals.

Apollo had reacted very quickly to Satoshi running out to the cavern. "Buson, Basho, the exit! _NOW!_" He added fiercely. The henchmen too quick action, dropping their tools on the spot and bolting as fast as they could towards the exit, in hot pursuit of Satoshi.

Apollo leaned back, and smiled. _Fool.

* * *

_

**A/N: Haha, I know I'm evil. That's a pretty big cliffhanger, is it not?**

**Satoshi: OMG, that's a freaking huge cliffhanger. You gotta tell me, do I get away?**

**Hikari: Yeah, I want to know too. Does he get away?**

**Erin: You're all going to have to be patient. I'm not going to tell you that and spoil it for my readers. **

**Satoshi&Hikari: Damn it!**

**Erin: Well, I think I'm gonna end the chapter-**

**Hikari: Wait, I've been dying to ask you something, Erin. Where did the name Erin come from?**

**Erin: America. I'm American guys. And believe me, I know the name Erin is weird. I hate my name.**

**Hikari: Oh, I've been wondering that.**

**Erin: Well, now, I'm gonna end the chapter. Don't forget to review guys and thanks again for understanding the situation I'm in now. You guys are the best.**

**Satoshi,Hikari,Kenta,Marina,Erin,&Bolt: Later guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone: Hello guys!**

**Erin: I'm so sorry about the delay with this chapter. Life has been crazy, for both me and Bolt. I'm in college now and I've..**

**Bolt: *clears throat***

**Erin: We've been so busy and stuff that it took so long to update.**

**Bolt: Yeah, but here we are with chapter 8 of The Essence of All Power.**

**Erin: Before we start the chapter, I just wanna say that DP191 was such a touching episode. I really did cry. No more Pearlshipping D:**

**Bolt: Yeah, that's making me sad as well.**

**Erin: Now, Satoshi's going to Isshu and he's gonna travel with that witch, Iris. Sorry, I don't like her one bit. **

**Bolt: Me Neither!**

**Erin: I think we better start the chapter now. This time, I'm gonna let Kenta do the honors since he hasn't done them yet. Kenta...**

**Kenta: Neither Erin or Bolt own us. Believe me, if they did, Satoshi and Hikari would be together so would Marina and I. **

**Erin: Great Job, Kenta. Now on with the story...**

Warning: This chapter will contain some violence.

* * *

**T****he scene: Mt. Suribachi.**

Under normal circumstances, the vast, twisting caverns of Mt. Suribachi were relatively quiet; the silence periodically being penetrated by nothing beyond Pokemon cries and footsteps which echoed around the tunnels like a beam of light in a room consisting of glass walls.

Under normal circumstances, of course. Now however, as Apollo sat calmly on the seat for the only terminal in the chamber of the vast mountain containing the Aura Siphon, he could clearly hear shouting and struggling.

Apollo just waited until the source of the noise finally entered the chamber: Buson and Basho roughly hauling along a rather ruffled-up Satoshi. Not nearly dazed enough, however, that he was beyond saying, "Keep your hands off me!" He lunged back and forth, trying to break the solid grip of the two men holding them back, even stomping on Buson's foot, who merely grimaced. Apollo leered at the struggling boy, knowing that while cuffed, the boy was helpless. The true facts about his importance had clearly not penetrated his thick skull.

Despite the fact that Satoshi had a cut lip and a bruised arm, Apollo felt this was hardly enough pain to condemn the boy's rash actions.

The moment Apollo had shouted for Buson and Basho to pursue, he knew that Satoshi would be recaptured. In addition to the boy already being hampered by his handcuffs, the criminals had been here for quite some time, definitely long enough to memorize a basic layout of the mountain. Whether Satoshi had run into a caved-in passageway (which were common, considering the mountain's recent volcanic activity) or whether he had been intercepted by the two henchmen mattered little to Apollo now.

What mattered now was that Satoshi needed to learn a lesson. And perhaps a reminder of exactly who he was dealing with here.

"Basho, check the cell he escaped from," Apollo ordered, "I'm certain Buson can handle our friend here just fine." It was a sour, sarcastic tone; one which caused Satoshi to glare at the former Executive, who stared back with equally cold eyes.

Glancing up at Buson, Apollo nodded once. It couldn't hurt to rough him up a little.

Without warning, Buson sharply kneed Satoshi in the stomach, making him bend over, breathless and sputtering. Buson then slammed the boy headfirst into the stone floor. Apollo noticed small droplets of blood scatter around the chamber floor. He smiled. "That will do."

Buson roughly hauled Satoshi to his feet, who was grimacing an pain, a portion of his head dripping blood. Probably punctured by the rocky floor, Apollo assumed. Well, years of learning had taught Apollo that severe pain could keep the weak in their place. Yet, Satoshi had no trouble fixing Apollo with a venomous glare. Apollo just continued to smile.

Finally, Basho returned from his inspection of Satoshi's cell. "I doubt we can put him back in," He said before he reached Apollo.

"Why would you say that?" Apollo questioned, looking not at Basho, but leering at Satoshi.

"One of the bars is dented; enough for someone to slip through. No doubt he forced his way out." Basho did not address the fact that Apollo seemed to be paying him no mind.

"So it was brute force you resorted to, was it?" Apollo asked Satoshi, "And to think I suspected you of subtlety. Again, you disappoint me."

Satoshi managed a small smile, despite the blood trickling down the side of his face. "I'll try harder next time."

Perhaps to Satoshi's surprise, Apollo smiled back. "You act as though you will be given that chance. If you honestly believe that, you're more of a fool than you seem." Apollo abruptly stood up and walked over so that Satoshi had to look up to see the former Executive's cold eyes. "I have now ascertained that you can be resourceful, even if your methods are rather... rash." He chuckled.

Satoshi just scowled. "If my actions were rash, I wonder what you would say if I stooped to your insignificant level."

Apollo's eyes flashed. Apparently, Satoshi had touched a nerve, and he knew it too.

Blazingly quick, Apollo whipped out a tazer and jammed it against Satoshi's chest, activating it on a non-lethal, but excruciatingly painful level. Satoshi tried not to scream, but could not help it, as painful surges of electricity coursed through his body, igniting his every nerve into a torrential wave of pain. Writhing on the spot, Satoshi thought he was going to die; he _wished _he would die, the pain was so intense. After a near full five seconds of this, Apollo withdrew. Satoshi was still visibly shaking for a few moments, as Apollo, Buson and Basho glared at him, savoring his pain; _relishing _his suffering.

All Satoshi could say was, "You son of a bitch!" Had his hands been free, Apollo knew he would probably lunge for him.

"Temper your tongue, boy, if you wish to keep it." Apollo said shortly, holstering his tazer again. "Bring a chair, we wouldn't want our prisoner's legs to collapse upon themselves from the weight of his ego."

Complying, Buson went over to the metal table and chairs where Apollo had spoken to Satoshi before and brought over one of the chairs. Apollo took hold of Satoshi's shoulder and forced him to sit, passing his cuffed hands over the back of the chair. Buson, now standing behind Satoshi, unlocked Satoshi's cuffs while Basho held both of the boy's hands against the metal rods behind the chair. Before he knew it, the two criminals had locked the handcuffs on his wrists and the metal rods of the chair so he was stuck to the chair.

Apollo nodded to his henchmen. "As you were, gentlemen." Without a word, Buson and Basho turned and proceeded to resume work on the Aura Siphon. But not before Basho delivered a sharp blow to Satoshi's head with his elbow. The boy merely grimaced, more blood dripping from his head.

Apollo sat back on the terminal chair, staring at Satoshi, who only had eyes for the floor at the moment. After a few seconds of silence, Apollo spoke, "it displeases me to know that you haven't quite ascertained how important you are to us."

"Give me a break," Satoshi countered, "I don't mean anything to you - it's my Aura you want, and to use it for your foul purposes."

"Why do you think we keep you alive at all then?"

"Aura creates life, but life sustains Aura." Satoshi replied, "You _need _me alive. Otherwise, any potency of Aura I have will diminish."

"Correct." Apollo said. "This only makes me wonder why you are so intent on evading the chance to serve a great purpose, not only to the Rocket Gang, but to the world as a whole."

Satoshi seemed to snap. "YOUR PURPOSES ARE _EVIL!_" He roared into the criminal's face, which didn't waver in the slightest. "Nothing but chaos and carnage can result from anything you do!"

"Death and destruction are NOT our intentions, Satoshi!" Apollo replied hotly, "Only control and domination; for a world without people would be desolate and pitiful. That is not what the Rocket Gang ever desired, not even under the leadership of a fool such as Sakaki."

"It'll sure as hell be a life of slavery for any survivors, then." Satoshi muttered, looking away from Apollo.

Now it was Apollo's turn to snap. Out of sheer impatience, he drew back a full arm and struck Satoshi across the face, hard. "Then so be it." Apollo said shortly. "Be glad you will not be truly present to see it happen." He smirked, while taking out what seemed looked like a thick black wire. Apollo leaned down and began binding it in a pattern around Satoshi's ankles and the legs of the chair.

Watching the criminal Satoshi tried to smirk back, but it ended up a grimace. "What makes you think I'll let you toy with me any further? I escaped once, and I can do it again. And next time, you won't be so lucky." By this time Apollo had finished tying up Satoshi's feet to the chair, the latter could barely move his toes; that wire was tight!

"I intend to rectify your opinion of your likelihood of escape." Apollo replied smoothly as a smirk appeared on his face.

Reaching for his belt, he withdrew a silenced pistol, much to Satoshi's horror. The former Executive aimed at the ceiling and fired, as if Satoshi needed reassurance it was fully loaded, and that Apollo wasn't afraid to use it.

Satoshi kept still as Apollo lowered the weapon so that it was level with Satoshi's heart. "I expect the fear of such danger will not be enough for a dense boy like you." Apollo said. Satoshi looked at the criminal in confusion but he had no time to wonder what Apollo meant, as the man aimed the weapon at Satoshi's thigh and fired. Satoshi let out a cry of terrible pain as the bullet penetrated cloth and flesh, and blood began pooling out of the wound almost immediately. He nearly keeled over, breathing painfully hard and sweating, staring at the wound right in the middle of his leg with his head bent.

After savoring this rather gruesome sight for a few moments, Apollo drew a knife and moved and leaned down, positioning the weapon near Satoshi's wound.

"Get away from me, you- URGH!" Satoshi's remark was cut off as Apollo drove the blade into the wound, prying the bullet out with no subtlety whatsoever. In fact, the bloody gash was bigger by the time Apollo withdrew the blade. It hurt so much, Satoshi wondered if a bone had broken.

"Pain is a good teacher for the weak." Apollo said while smirking, "as for the weak-_minded_, well..." Satoshi scowled, "we shall soon see."

The man leaned back in his chair, still holding the gun at the ready, glancing at Buson and Basho, who were in the final stages of readying the Aura Siphon, and motioned to his henchmen. "Some constraints, my friends, if you will!" Basho complied and brought over a very-rough looking rope.

Without a second's hesitation, Apollo tied the rope around Satoshi several times, the loose fibers digging into his skin and making him grit his teeth in even more pain.

Satoshi was in horrible shape now.

Aside from the bruises and cuts he had sustained from being re-captured by Buson and Basho, a shadow of the pain from Apollo's tazer still lingered. Not to mention he now had a bleeding gunshot wound in his thigh; one which would severely hamper any further chances of escape Satoshi may get. Even if he was able to get up and walk, the rope which was now painfully keeping him restrained would not be loosened, especially for someone in as bad of a condition as Satoshi was. And the black cord keeping his feet tied up was so tight, they might as well have been cutting of the flow of blood.

Apollo knew all this, and so did Satoshi.

Now, and only now, did Satoshi know that he was beyond helping himself, there's no chance he could stand, much less walk on his own. He desperately needed help. He truly needed someone; someone who cared about him enough to try and rescue him from three cold criminals.

Someone who he had always been there for, who now wanted to return the favor.

And someone who he himself cared about most... _Hikari!_

**The Scene: Asagi City**

_Wow, Asagi City has not changed one bit. _An energetic girl with brown hair thought to herself while she looked over at her traveling companion, a boy with green hair.

"Wow, it's sure been a long time since we've been here, right Shuu?" The brown-haired girl, Haruka, asked. She had fair skin to match her blue eyes and brown hair perfectly. Around her waist, she wore a green fanny pack and on her head, she wore a green bandana. She also wore a red-orange sleeveless T-shirt with a black collar, black biker shorts. On her feet, she wore black socks, and a pair of red and white sneakers. On her hands, she wore a pair of white gloves with a black top with a green going across the middle.

Her traveling companion, whose name is Shuu, nodded in agreement, "yep, it sure has." He had fair skin and green eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black T-Shirt with a short-sleeved purple vest over it, a pair on cyan pants, and a pair of green sneakers.

She couldn't help herself as she looked around the buildings. Asagi City has got to be one of her favorite cities along with Kogane City, Enju City, and Kikyo City. Plus, it seems like it's been ages since she's back to this City. The last time she was here was when she competed in the Asagi Pokemon Contest, which she just narrowly beat her rival, Saori, to earn the Asagi Ribbon, qualifying her for the Grand Festival.

It's been a couple of months since the Grand Festival though. Both Shuu and Haruka competed, neither of them won. Just like the Kanto Grand Festival, Haruka faced off against Saori but this time, she lost by a few points. It really didn't seem to bother Haruka all that much though. She feels that Saori did deserve the victory in both regions. Saori is a very tough coordinator and she felt she only beat Saori in that one contest because the time ran out on their battle.

Now, Shuu and Haruka, who have been traveling for a couple months now, have decided to head back to their home region, the Houen Region. In order to get back there though, they would have to sail back by ship and Asagi City does have a port. They just need to find out what time their ship leaves and then they'd be set.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" A hesitant Shuu asked, "it's been a while since we've been here. Are you sure you remember where the port is?" They were walking in a less crowded area of the popular city, near enough to the shore that the scent of the salty sea was in the air.

Haruka looked over at Shuu and gave him an annoyed look. "Yes, for the hundredth time, I know where the port is." She had her eyes half-closed, as if immersing herself in the quietness of this part of the city. Considering that the two had squeezed out of a practical mob of tourists not some time ago, Shuu couldn't blame her. He just hoped she wouldn't fall asleep or anything.

"Ok fine," Shuu said, joining his hands and holding them behind his head as a support, "I'll shut up now."

Haruka smirked, glancing over at Shuu, with one eye wider open than the other. "Good, you do that."

Shuu, however, remained to be silently unconvinced by Haruka's words. _She knows exactly where the port is, _He thought._ Yes, this maybe a big city and it's easy to lose one's way, but she knows exactly where the port is. After all, the Pokemon Center is not too far from the port and she remembers where the Pokemon Center is. She knows exactly where she's going..._

_She knows this town like the back of her hand. _That thought set in his mind, Shuu just continued to walk.

Finally, the red-roofed Asagi City Pokemon Center came into view. "There it is!" She shouted, startling her companion. She turned to Shuu, "see, I told you I knew where I was going."

Haruka's outburst seemed to startle Shuu. But he looked over at her. "I'll never doubt you again."

"Good," Haruka stated, smirking triumphantly, "let's find out what time our ship sets sail at."

Shuu only nodded before he and Haruka started running towards the port. Once they finally reached the port, Haruka found a billboard posted up near the shore. She started to check times for the ship to set sail back to Houen. "OK, the next ship sets sail to Houen will be at… lets see."

_4:30 _

"Umm, Shuu, the next ship sets sail at 4:30."

Shuu looked at his watch. "Well, its two now so we still have a while." Shuu turned to look at Haruka. "What do you suggest we do to kill time?"

Haruka put her finger on her chin and started to think. "I guess we could back to the Pokemon Center. I need to call my parents and let them know I'm coming back home."

"That's a good idea. Plus, we've been traveling for a while now; it wouldn't hurt to rest up a bit before we head out."

Haruka nodded in agreement. "OK, let's head over to the Pokemon Center." She looked over at Shuu who tilted his head back.

After that, the two teens made their way over to the Pokemon Center.

**The Scene: The Asagi City Pokemon Center**

"Please take care of my Pokemon, Joy-san!" Haruka said, passing a tray with her monsters balls on them over to the young nurse. She and Shuu had arrived at the Pokemon Center a minute ago, and Haruka wanted to hand over her Pokemon for care before anything else.

Joy looked at her and smiled reassuringly, "of course, I'd be happy to." Joy took the tray from Haruka. "In the meantime, please make yourself at home."

"Arigatou Zaimsu, Joy-san!"

Haruka watched as the nurse took her Pokemon away for the rest they deserve before she turned around, catching a glimpse of someone who looked like Hikari, Satoshi's traveling companion from Shinou. _Wait is that Hikari? What is she doing here? Where's Satoshi, why isn't he here?_

The sight of hand waving right in front of her face snapped Haruka out of her thoughts. "Haruka! Hello! Is anyone in there?" Shuu asked as he continued to wave his face in front of Haruka's face.

"Hmm...? O-oh! Sorry, I just spaced out." The girl said, blinking rather rapidly for a brief moment.

"Yeah sure," Shuu said in a sarcastic tone. Haruka was rather offended by his tone of voice but she decided not to say anything to him about it. "So, what do we do in the meantime?"

"What the heck is she doing here?" Haruka ignored Shuu's question and instead walked away from him and over to where a distraught Hikari was sitting. "Hikari!" She called out to the blunette, who was looking out the window.

"Haruka?" She questioned in a confused tone, standing up from the couch she was sitting on. "It's great to see you again but what are you doing here?"

"Well, Shuu and I," Haruka looked over her shoulder to where Shuu was standing, "are heading back to Houen but our ship doesn't leave until four thirty so we figured we'd hang out here until we have to head down to the docks."

"Oh," was all the young blunette could say.

"Hey Hikari, where's Satoshi?" Haruka questioned, "weren't you and Satoshi traveling together when I came to Shinou? How come I don't see him?"

A pang of sadness appeared on Hikari's face and she looked down, "about that..." She took a deep breath and began to explain.

**The Scene: Asagi City Pokemon Center - A half hour later**

"That's the whole story, Haruka."

Hikari had just finished explaining the whole situation to Haruka; how her, Satoshi, Kenta, and Marina were intercepted by the Rocket gang, how Satoshi was kidnapped by the Rockets, everything. She knew that Haruka might need some time to comprehend the fact that this really did happen, that the rockets kidnapped Satoshi and fled. It would probably come as a shock to her, not that Hikari blames her though.

_He also seemed to be shocked at this news as well_, Hikari noted as she noticed a shocked look on Shuu's face as well. She doesn't blame them one bit. She's still trying to comprehend that Satoshi was kidnapped in the first place.

"I don't get it," Haruka exclaimed, "Why would the Rockets grab Satoshi in the first place?"

Hikari put a hand to her forehead, not particularly eager to recount such damning events once again. "I-I... Don't know, I have no idea. The only thing they told us-"

"Us?" Haruka questioned, frowning slightly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, there were two other people there with us when Satoshi was grabbed; Kenta and Marina."

As soon as Hikari finished that sentence, two other teenagers around the same age as them, a boy with navy blue hair that had a Pikachu - Satoshi's Pikachu, Haruka realized - on his shoulder and a girl with light blue hair, came over to them. "Haruka, Shuu, this is Kenta and Marina."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Marina asked, glancing back and forth between the two girls.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, we do. Haruka is the coordinator who traveled Hoenn and Kanto with Satoshi when he was competing in the Hoenn League and the Kanto Battle Frontier."

"I wish this meeting was under better circumstances though," Kenta said, looking down.

All of the other teenagers nodded. After a few long moments of contemplating silence, Haruka spoke, gently: "What can you tell us about what happened back there when Satoshi was kidnapped?"

"We don't really know. The Rockets came out of nowhere and just grabbed Satoshi; we don't know what they want with him." Marina said, putting her finger on her chin as she looked up. "The only thing they told us…" She started off but couldn't seem to finish.

Kenta seemed to notice that Marina was having trouble finishing that sentence, whether due to lack of recollection, or due to the severity of what had occured. "They told us that Satoshi is vital to the restoration of the Rocket Gang."

Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was afraid of that," she muttered underneath her breath. As soon as she said that, she wished she hadn't, and hoped no one had heard her.

"What was that, Haruka?" Hikari asked, "if you know something, please tell us. It might help the cops find Satoshi."

Haruka took a deep breath and brought her head up to look at Hikari. "Hikari, you know how Satoshi can sense Aura, right?"

Hikari nodded, "Yesss," she drew the word out slowly, "but what does Aura have to do with this?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Haruka asked. That question shocked Hikari but before she could say anything, Haruka continued: "You've heard of Arlon, right?"

Once again, Hikari nodded. "Yeah, he's an Aura Sentinel who lived a long time ago, right?"

"Yep, I see you do know who he is." Haruka paused, taking a deep breath before she went on, "back in Kanto, there's this palace called Oldoran Palace. While we were there, we learned that Satoshi's aura is an identical match to Arlon's Aura."

_Wait what, _was the only thought on Hikari's mind. _Satoshi's aura and Arlon's aura are identical? How is that even possible? I mean wouldn't that be taking life itself away from him? Is that the reason why the Rocket Gang took Satoshi in the first place; 'cause of his Aura? But why would they need his aura in the first place? And what exactly are they planning to do anyway? _So many questions rose to the top of Hikari's mind; too many, she realized, too be answered at the immediate moment. But two questions in particular were troubling her._  
_

"Hikari," Haruka calling out to her snapped Hikari out her thoughts, "are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," Hikari replied, rather hoping that Haruka would just drop the subject. But no, that would be completely unlike her.

"Thinking of what exactly, if I may?" Haruka questioned, sure enough. Her tone was gentle, and Hikari appreciated that she understood a bit of her emotional toil.

"Well, if Satoshi's Aura _is _taken, then..." Hikari hesitated, then asked: "What could the Rocket Gang achieve with it? And what would happen to Satoshi, do you know?" She was partially afraid to know the answer to those questions, for fear of what would come upon the world if the Rocket Gang harnessed such power, but most of all for fear of what peril might come upon Satoshi at his Aura being taken.

"Oh, I see," Haruka answered. She looked away, thoughtfully stroking her chin. "Well... As to both matters, I can't do more than guess. But the answer to your first question would probably more... Comprehensible than the second, if you know what I mean. Because Aura... Well, it's no simple subject."

"Then have your guess. Please." Hikari said insistingly. "Because at this point, pretty much any sort of explanation would make things seem simpler." _No matter how gruesome it may be. _she thought privately. In response, Haruka merely spread her hands and compliance and took a deep breath.

"Well," she began, "Aura is, to be brief, the true essence of all life and all power. Pure... Untouched, and infinite power. Because it has been believed that it's a philosophical force, no one has ever been able to harness that power, due to lack of means of physically obtaining it."

"But," Haruka continued, sighing a little, "from what you've told me, these Rockets seem rather sure that they've found a proper way to harness and utilize the power of Aura. Now, as to what they could achieve _with _that power, well... The possibilities are nearly endless, and on a frighteningly large scale. Wrongly tampering with the Power of Aura is wrongly tampering with life itself. Natural disorders, the planet going into imbalance... There are many ways the misuse of Aura could devastate the whole planet."

Haruka fell silent for a moment, perhaps to allow her listeners to absorb and accept what they were hearing; Hikari in particular. For she wanted and needed to hear this more than anyone else present.

Haruka went on: "With Aura as potent as Satoshi's, it's next to doubtless that creating calamities would be no difficult task for the Rockets. But, destruction... It was never really the intent of the Rocket Gang to begin with, from what I can tell. No... I think it would have something to do with Pokemon."

"Could they-" Marina spoke up, but fell silent quickly. She continued when Haruka gestured to do so. "Could they use Aura to, maybe _create _life? Or infuse it? Perhaps in the remains of a powerful, long-extinct Pokemon?" Hikari, Haruka and Kenta all vaguely had their minds on fossil resurrection when Marina said this. Except if she was right, utilizing Aura to revive a Pokemon would need only the Pokemon's DNA, not even anything significant.

After nearly a full minute's considerate silence, Haruka simply nodded once, a grim expression on her face. Hikari decided she had heard enough on this subject; it was clear enough that the Rockets were looking to attain power beyond power: The _Essence _of all Power.

"And, should they succeed in siphoning Satoshi's Aura... What would happen to him?" Hikari asked, her tone almost devoid of emotions. The answer to her first question had not been pleasant, and she doubted this would be any easier to absorb. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Well..." Haruka began slowly, for this was indeed a delicate subject. And she knew it, "I've already said that Aura is life, power, and all that binds and harmonizes every lower common denominator related to them. Without Aura, there would be chaos. There would be no civility, no harmony, just a world of war and suffering. Considering that each individual is reliant on their own Aura, taking away something so significant is nothing short of evil."

Hikari nodded, rather surprised at herself for wishing to know what would happen to Satoshi if his Aura were taken so badly, despite the fact she knew it would be painful to hear.

"To put it simply, life without Aura is the life of the undead," Haruka said briefly, "No emotion, no will to live, no... No life whatsoever. If taken, I don't think it's unlikely that Satoshi will still live," Hikari's eyes widened slightly, "but it will be a life of despair. Of suffering, and cruelty. In fact, it's as good as living without the soul." She shook her head at her own words, "There would be nothing for him. Nothing to live for, in, or with. But live he would."

"So the siphoning process... Would it be painless? Or quick?" Hikari couldn't help but ask. If any part of this conversation would hurt, this would be it.

"Painless?" Haruka smiled mirthlessly, "Not at all, Hikari. It would be nothing short of pain beyond pain. Your blood draining through a single, gaping wound until you died would be indefinitely less painful than the siphoning of Aura. Sharp claws, slowly yanking away the very reason you live, with every erg of your body screaming in protest. Your nerves; an inferno of pain, your bodily functions; in total pandemonium." She stopped here, breathing rather loudly. This was clearly hard for her to even say. "I'm sorry, I just... Can't go on." She put her head in her hands, seeming on the verge of tears.

Hikari, on the other hand was absolutely motionless. She was sitting still, staring into nothingness, her sapphire-blue eyes misted. Marina leaned over and gently placed a hand on Hikari's. She felt cold, and solid. Mentally, her emotions seemed nothing less than a void. It had been far worse than she had expected. Far worse. Then, slowly but surely, Hikari turned her head to face Marina.

"...I-" That's all she could manage before her voice broke, as did her emotional restraints, as did her spirit itself, it seemed. She broke down on the spot, tears flowing freely from her eyes and down her soft cheeks. She let them fall to the floor, not bothering to wipe them away, sobbing uncontrollably. Marina leaned forward and pulled Hikari close and letting the younger girl cry into her shoulder, not speaking, for she herself was in shock at Haruka's theories.

Meanwhile, Kenta moved over to Haruka and began to console her as well, for she too it seemed, had been moved to tears.

Shuu had listened to the whole thing in silence, and now he seemed in complete shock, just staring at the floor with his mouth slightly open.

_Satoshi..._ Hikari managed to think, _I can't let you suffer like that... I won't._

It may have been minutes or even hours during which Haruka and Hikari could only vent their despair, while Kenta and Marina fought to keep their own shock under control as they comforted their friends. But eventually, blunette and brunette both recovered enough to manage words. Even then, they only sat in the lounge of the Pokemon Center in solemn silence; an emotional shadow betraying the warmth and brightness of the room. Even Pikachu had been rendered unable to speak and unable to move, beady tears of his own drying on his cheeks which had been previously spilled for fear of what may happen to his Trainer.

Then, Haruka spoke: "Hikari?" Her voice was hoarse, as if she had not drank anything in days.

"...Yeah?" Hikari responded, her voice even, but blank. Deprived of emotion, and shattered by pain.

"I can't help but notice," Haruka went on, "You... You're clearly devastated but what I've said. And so am I, but you seem more affected by it than the rest of us combined. Are you OK?"

After a pause Hikari nodded once. Kenta and Marina at least, had suspicions of where Haruka was going with this. They had noticed this fact quite quickly; surely Haruka and Shuu must have as well. In fact, Hikari herself may have known what was coming.

"Hikari, I'm going to be straightforward: It's clear that you have some measure of care for Satoshi far deeper than the rest of us. Combined, even. You have unsaid feelings for him, don't you?" After Hikari did not respond, Haruka pressed a bit more, "You love him. Don't you?"

_Yep, _Kenta and Marina thought in unison. Hikari's feelings were plain to all but herself, it seemed. Shuu and Pikachu seemed quite intrigued as to what Hikari would say now. Especially after this most recent emotional breakdown, who could say that the shackles around her heard hadn't been broken?

Sure enough, Hikari wasn't quick at all to deny what Haruka said this time. She was genuinely considering this prospect. And finally, she opened her mouth to respond. "H-haruka, I-" She cut herself off as someone else entered the lounge. "Joy-san." She said. Kenta, Marina, Haruka, Shuu and Pikachu all turned to look at the nurse, who had a look of combined urgency and excitement on her face.

"The police are outside, Hikari, they have most important news for you." Joy informed them. These words, as unexplanatory as they may have seemed, sent a jolt down Hikari's spine, who stood up lightning-quick, staring at the nurse in shock with one thought pulsing through her:

_They've found him._

* * *

**Everyone (Minus Erin & Bolt) OMG!**

**Satoshi: The cops finally found out where I am?**

**Hikari: Just tell me if I'm the one who saves Satoshi.**

**Erin: Sorry, can't do that.**

**Satoshi&Hikari: Why not?**

**Erin: I'm not spoiling it for the readers. You're just gonna have to wait like everyone else is.**

**Satoshi: *pouts* No fair..**

**Erin: You wanna know what's not fair? The fact that you left Hikari to travel with a freaking witch.**

**Satoshi: What was that?**

**Erin: You heard me!**

**Bolt: Uh oh, I think I'm gonna end the chapter here. Later..**


	9. Suspension

**Hey guys! Just to let you all know, this isn't an update.**

**I'm afraid this story is going to be suspended until further notice.**  
**I won't say canceled just yet though.**

**Best wishes to you all.**

**~Ery and Bolt!**


End file.
